Through The Fire
by Wicce Moon
Summary: House and Jesse struggle to save their relationship as New England braces for a terrible winter in more ways than one. House's world is about to come crashing down as Wilson and Cuddy explore romantic interests of their own. Kindred Spirits' sequel.
1. Chapter 1

_Who is the beauty, who the beast? Would you die of grieving when I leave?" Stevie Nicks_

House hobbled into the lobby around 11 am. His eyes scanned the lobby for the quickest escape route when he saw Cuddy at the reception desk.

"Speak of the devil." The receptionist said with barely a glance upward. "Target at 6 o' clock." She said and Cuddy wheeled around in time to see House attempting his escape.

"House," Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend you don't hear me." Cuddy got to the elevator doors the same time House did and clapped her hand over the button.

"I'm in a hurry. Late for work." House said, avoiding her glare.

"The clinic's that way."

"And my office is several floors up. I need to see if my team has anything new--."

"I just spoke to your team when I was looking for you. They were bored so I found something for them to do as well. You have clinic duty." Cuddy slipped her arm through House's and led him away from the elevator.

"But mom!"

"Cut the crap, House. If you can only show up for half a day you're not spending it hiding in your office." Cuddy blocked his exit from the clinic entrance and pointed toward an exam room. "Time to make yourself useful."

"I can think of lots of ways to do that." House wiggled his eyebrows at Cuddy. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "What? Your Latin stud taking up all of your free time these days?"

"That's enough!" Cuddy's hand went to her hips.

House smirked. "Who's going to keep the board and accounting in line if he's distracting you from your work?"

"There's work and there's _after_ work. Some of us can make that distinction. Some of us don't while away our working hours playing with the phone!" There was a momentary silence and Cuddy retracted the claws. She could tell by the look on House's face she'd gotten a little too close to the bone that time. "Sorry, House."

"No, no, you're absolutely right." House said, giving her a dirty look. "I'm only wasting my time." He grumbled as he hobbled toward a clinic room. "No pleasure for the pathetic." House 

muttered to himself as he snapped up the patient info and walked into the room slamming the door behind him.

Cuddy was left holding her breath in the hallway. She forced herself to exhale and shook her head as she walked away. She hoped under her breath that this spat wouldn't last much longer. Cuddy didn't know how much more of House's misery any of them could bear. She knew she wouldn't get any real status report from House. Maybe Joaquin could give her an update. Cuddy smiled that evil Cuddy smile. A reason to call, maybe House's bad attitude was worth putting up with for a while longer after all.

Maybe Cuddy could rationalize it but the rest of the staff were hard pressed to find want or reason for dealing with House these days. November had come in with a chilling force in more ways than one. House's usual demeanor was more frost covered than ever easily matching if not surpassing the miserable weather.

Several hours and too many clinic patients later, House headed for his office. He wandered in and glared at his idle Fellows. "Get to work!" House snapped as he headed toward his desk.

"Well, we would if we had a patient." Cameron started to explain.

House rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "There's an entire hospital full of them. Find something that interests you and busy yourselves with that. Now get lost."

House watched as they scurried out the door and sighed in relief when he was alone at last. The relief didn't last long. Alone. That word was nagging at him these days. It was either an unobtainable goal or an inescapable hell. There was no happy medium and no respite from its constant companionship.

House had gotten used to the idea of company and he was a creature of habit. But he was picky about his pairings and Jesse was far away. House's eyes scanned the emptiness of his office. Time for some distraction. He had time for his soap opera now. He'd need time to catch up on everything that he'd missed. House dwelled on that thought as he tried to get in to his soap.

Time. He had plenty of that. He had time because he was alone. His soap brought him little satisfaction that day or any other as of late. House turned off the TV after his soap was over. If anyone had asked he couldn't have mentioned a single thing he'd watched.

His thoughts were racing. His concentration was shot. House was angry. He wanted Jesse to come home. This self-imposed exile was a load of crap. It was maddening. And it was entirely his fault, House sighed as he rolled the entire crash and burn scenes through his mind for the thousandth time.

What right did he have to make demands and corner Jesse in such fashion? Why? That question haunted House every day. Why had he treated her so badly? Why had he acted like a man possessed?

_Because you love her, you idiot! You fell in love when you weren't looking. It snuck up on you while you were busy having fun and being loved in return. How could you have let this happen? How could you have ruined it? Why aren't you moving heaven and earth to fix it? Fix it, you moron! Fix it!_

House reached for his cell phone. He stared at it for what seemed an eternity. What to say? He'd certainly put an end to all communications with his last blow up. Surely Jesse would never speak to him again after that. Surely he'd ruined everything, again. She hadn't called. There hadn't been a single text. No angry comeback. Nothing. Only silence.

House thought about it some more. The only thing in his favor was the fact that Jesse hated being alone too. She was a people person. House's brow furrowed as his thoughts took a left turn. His jealous possessive thoughts went in to overdrive.

Jesse wasn't really alone. She had all those graduate students to keep her company. Surely one of those college boys that thought he was all that and a bag of chips too would be more than happy to console their sobbing Queenie in the middle of the desert.

Some chivalrous idiot would offer her a comforting arm, a shoulder to cry on...his bed to snuggle up in. House's eyes narrowed. It wouldn't take the vultures long to move in on the road kill House had left in his wake. And Jesse must have been feeling like she was kicked to the curb and run over several times after their last discussion.

Discussion. House had blindsided her and hung up the phone. And House wasn't there to protect his interests, now that Jesse was not so all alone in the desert, thousands of miles away.

House flipped the phone open. He thought about it. The phone closed. What to say?

_How about I miss you, I love you, please come back to me so we can try again? How about that? The truth wouldn't be a bad place to start!_

House stared at the phone as he warred with his conscience. The truth made him feel like an idiot. He tried to fight it down.

_So you feel like an idiot. Feeling alone and miserable all the time is such a good thing? Is the way things are now so much better than they were before? Do you like this? Is that why you're sitting here tearing yourself to pieces?_

_You were loved, you fool! You were loved, and spoiled, and pampered. You were catered to like you were the center of her universe. What the hell is wrong with you? Call her!_

House opened the phone again. He started a text message and stopped. He erased it and started again. Demanding was out. Sounding like he was demanding was out too. Sounding like an idiot was out.

_How about a question instead of an order? How about K.I.S.S.? Keep it simple, stupid. Even you ought to be able to handle that! She's a girl and she's mad. Suck up. Pretend its Cuddy. Well, not exactly…_

House winced at that thought and shook it from his mind. He stared at the text screen then stared at the floor as he thought it over. Simple was good. Simple gave him less room to screw up. House started to worry. Maybe he'd pissed Jesse off for good and she'd ignore it.

Maybe her voicemail would be better. But then she might answer the phone. House's eyes screwed shut. This was insanity. So what if she picked up? He wanted to hear her voice. God, how he missed her voice. House dialed Jesse's number.

The voice mail clicked in. House got his wish. _"Jessica's voicemail, leave a message"_

House hesitated. He heard someone who sounded like him speaking into the phone while his brain utterly failed him. "We need to talk. And no, you haven't been replaced. Call me?"

The last two words crept out as more of a question than a demand. That wasn't so bad, House thought to himself. Maybe, if they could get the lines of actual communication repaired. House waited, but there was no answer. It occurred to him as he made not of the time that it was very late where Jesse was. With the work they were doing she was more than likely already asleep when he sent the message. House only hoped she was sleeping alone. He shook his head, dismissing the thought from his mind. She wouldn't. Jesse wasn't like that.

After some minor casework and a late supper at the hospital it was Cuddy who saw House asleep in his recliner as she left for home that night. She sighed and shook her head. House looked so forlorn. Cuddy crept in and gazed around the room. The best she could find was one of House's extra jackets on the coat rack.

Cuddy took it and carefully covered the sleeping curmudgeon. So what if she woke him. Cuddy knew his bark was worse than his bite and she was hardly unused to it. She stepped back to view her work and decided it was the best she could do. At least whenever he woke up he would know someone cared.

But of course, he already knew that, Cuddy thought as she left for home. He knew Jesse loved him. Why oh why do you have to ruin everything good in your life? Cuddy wondered as she left the building and got into her car. Of course Jesse loved him. If only House could accept such a gift. Maybe someday he would learn, Cuddy hoped. Cuddy's thoughts turned to other things as she drove. She'd left a message on Joaquin's voicemail and hadn't gotten an answer 

yet. She'd try again when she got home. It was late but the last time they'd spoken Joaquin was in Western Canada. It was still early there. No harm in trying.

Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

"_Express yourself!" Madonna_

After changing out of her office clothes and pouring a relaxing glass of wine, Cuddy settled in with her laptop and cell phone. E-mails to answer, letters to write and a phone call were on the "to do" list and Cuddy smiled at the thought of talking to Joaquin again as she took another drink of wine and started making her way through the less important items on her list.

Jesse's brother remained at the forefront of Cuddy's mind and inspired her to hurry through the more mundane tasks. Cuddy was saving the best for last. Joaquin was intelligent, charming, and a lot of fun and Cuddy twirled a strand of hair with anticipation as she proofed the last of her e-mails and hit the send button. She was reaching for her wine glass when the phone rang.

"Lisa." Seductive and low, Joaquin's voice tickled Cuddy's ear as if he were there beside her whispering into it.

"Timing is everything. I was finishing up the last of the day's work."

"Then I'm not too late?"

"Not at all. Let me shut the laptop off."

"Ah, you have the laptop handy. Why turn it off?" Joaquin asked. "Why not turn the messenger on?" He suggested.

Cuddy fluffed her hair like a nervous teenager. "What a splendid idea."

"Are you dressed?" Joaquin asked in anticipation while he waited.

Cuddy laughed. "Yes, sorry to disappoint you."

"You are never a disappointment." Joaquin reassured as he downed another drink and settled in. Clothes weren't a disappointment. They were wrapping to be savored while being removed. But all in good time, Joaquin thought. "Your message was rather ambiguous. Is there a problem?"

"Oh no more than usual. House is being an absolute bear. I was hoping for some positive news from you. House only grumbles and pouts. He doesn't say anything concrete. I guess I was hoping for some positive updates from the Amarantha side of the battle lines?" Cuddy asked hopefully as they switched from cell phone to computer webcam chat.

"Ah, yes, the lovebirds." Joaquin sighed as Cuddy came in to view. Joaquin smiled at her lovely bedroom attire. "I wish I had something to lift your spirits but Jessica wasn't very happy with me either when she left. Nothing serious, brothers and sisters do not always see eye to eye. Perhaps I can call her for you? Would that be good?"

Cuddy hesitated. "I wouldn't want to ruffle any feathers." She said, taking a long sip of wine and admiring the view.

"Your name will not come up." Joaquin reassured. "I'm sure you can appreciate my expertise in the manner of discretion."

"That would be wonderful. I guess we're all hoping for some positive news, that's all. And speaking of positive, how is your research coming along? Any chance of us seeing you back in Princeton anytime soon?"

Joaquin hesitated. Now was as good a time as any he thought. While he had Cuddy's undivided attention and the opportunity to diffuse things afterward. "I was going to call you oddly enough. When I got your message I decided to wait until I was done with my day. I will be back in your fine city very soon. That temporary research area we discussed so long ago? I may have need of it soon."

"Is anything wrong?" Cuddy asked. She heard an exhausted sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, Lisa. And I am so tired, tired of talking about it, tired of thinking about it." Joaquin said as his voice trailed to an exasperated whisper. It seems we have one or two promising possibilities but containment of any kind, at least in this hemisphere is all but impossible. We'll speak of the particulars later. At the moment I would rather share what's left of the evening with a beautiful and intelligent distraction. Are you game?" Joaquin asked as he smiled.

"Let the games begin." Cuddy smiled in return as she made herself comfortable.

Joaquin drank in the view on his monitor. "And where shall we begin, my beauty?"

Cuddy grinned and evil grin and eyed her audience. "Get naked."

"Your wish is my command." Joaquin said as he complied slipping out of what few clothes he had on. The robe and shorts disappeared

Cuddy started to undress and Joaquin interrupted. "Lisa, you are being very bad. You know I like to unwrap my presents."

Cuddy winked into the webcam. "You can punish me later."

"Yes, yes I will have to do that." Joaquin agreed. "Let's begin by slipping off that that lovely chemise that's obstructing my view. I want you to take it off slowly. Let it brush over those lovely breasts of yours and arouse them for my viewing pleasure."

Joaquin smiled at the site of Cuddy stripping for him at a leisurely pace. Her body was a masterpiece displayed solely for his viewing pleasure at this point and he wasn't about to miss a 

moment of its unveiling. Cuddy's hands instinctively moved to her breasts and Joaquin shook his head.

"Why are we in such a hurry this evening, Lisa? I want you to simply sit there for a moment or two. Let me enjoy your naked body and decide what I would like to do with it this evening."

Cuddy was in agony as she watched Joaquin's eyes drinking in every curve of her. The anticipation was killing her as she watched a smile appear on his handsome face. "Well, while you're deciding what to do with me, why don't I start with a little 'handy' work of my own?" Cuddy teased, not wanting to let Joaquin run the show all by himself.

"That would be nice. Let's see if you can distract me from my plans to ravage you from afar."

"That might take more than my hands." Cuddy dared.

She watched Joaquin lean back on the couch, his arousal already apparent. She tried to hide her excitement but the mere sight of him waiting for her every command was almost too much. "I can 'barely' wait." Joaquin sighed as he displayed himself for her.

An actual giggle escaped Cuddy's lips and she savored the thought of this naked man waiting for her next words. Joaquin was one of the most exotic house pets Cuddy had crossed paths with to date and she loved it. He was exhilarating. The mere sight of him with that jet black hair spilling over his naked shoulders made her temperature rise.

"Imagine my lips on yours as my hands roam their way across your naked chest. My lips follow as they make their way down. I can't contain my excitement and my nails start to dig in to your flesh." Cuddy stopped to catch her breath as she watched his hands mimic her words.

"My lips find their way to your erection. It's hard. It's waiting for me, aching for me to wrap my lips around it. It begs for my touch as my fingertips brush against its length. I hesitate to prolong your agony." Cuddy whispered. "I want to take a moment and admire my evening's pleasure. I am pleased, very pleased. I lightly kiss the tip and circle your throbbing head with my tongue, teasing, torturing your manhood while it waits for its release."

"Oh, Lisa." Joaquin sighed. "Please." He whispered, waiting for her next words.

"At last you feel my tongue glide over the length of your shaft as my fingers wrap themselves around it and slowly follow. I toy with you, stopping to brush my lips against the tip. You feel my hot breath blowing softly across your glistening head as I release you from my grip and ease my body on top of yours."

"My fingers find their way to your breasts." Joaquin whispered as he savored the thought. "They are so soft, so beautiful. I pull you toward me and kiss each perfect nipple. My tongue circles them slowly. I feast on your breasts as you torture me with your fingers until I can take no more. I pull you closer easing you down on top of me as my lips dance over your lovely face till they 

find your soft waiting lips. You are filled with desire, warm, wet, waiting for me to take you. And then I do. My hands inch your womanly hips firmly down on top of me until you can take no more. You beg for my touch, for my fingers, my lips."

"Oh yes, Joaquin. Yes. Kiss me. Touch me. Take me." Cuddy groaned.

Their voices danced around one another's as they fell over the edge together. There was only silence punctuated by the sound of their breathing making its way back to normal.

A short while later they were regrouped and sitting on their respective couches sharing a drink and idle chatter with what was left of the evening.

Cuddy lifted her glass in toast to her newfound playmate. "Game, set, and match."

"Indeed." Joaquin answered, lifting his glass as well. "We must do this more often." He said, clearing his throat and giving Cuddy a devilish grin.

"I'd like that. I'd like it even better if we were in the same room."

"Sooner than you think, Lisa. Patience. I am on my way back to the states."

"You said you'd need the lab?" Cuddy asked her mind racing at the anticipation of having Joaquin as close as the hospital lab. Business, she reminded herself reluctantly. This was business. There'd be plenty of time for after hours playtime with Joaquin in the same building.

"We will need a place close to the 'front line' but far enough away..." Joaquin's voice trailed off as he thought of how to word it. "I'm afraid it's going to be a very busy holiday season."

Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself by hurting you." Christina Aguilera_

House woke up; his eyes blinking several times as he focused in took in his surroundings. He gazed down at the jacket draped over his torso. He rolled his eyes as Cuddy came to mind. Hauling himself out of the chair he tossed the jacket back on the coat rack and left for home. If Cuddy was already gone for the day House knew he could sneak out early.

He checked his watch as he rode in the elevator. It was still early. No call. Maybe Jesse hadn't checked her voicemail. Maybe she was already asleep by the time he called. Maybe she'd already given up on him. House's cane tapped on the elevator floor as he thought of the many reasons for her silence. His behavior came to mind. The cane stopped. His behavior with Jesse, his monstrous behavior with Jacqueline the night she'd so innocently tried to care for mama's drunken curmudgeon and he'd taken liberties that not even _he_ would have tried if not for all of the alcohol. A lot of his behavior came to mind as House made the drive home. Bullying; Jesse's word for his less than stellar moments hung over House like a storm cloud brewing and waiting to burst.

Time to put a stop to such thoughts for the evening House thought as he sat down at his piano with a bottle and glass in hand. Several healthy drinks and a Vicodin later his music carried him away from everything he'd brought upon himself. It worked for a little while anyhow. It was too early for WWE so House whittled away at the time.

Several tunes and a few drinks later the bottle was empty. House sat quietly at the piano lost in thought. His fingers went to the piano keys and his thoughts spilled out onto the keys and filled the night air with a line or two from the odd songs that came to mind. A few of Jesse's favorites filtered in.

"_How I envy a cup that knows your lips, let it be me, my love. Or a table that feels your fingertips, let it be, let me be your love. Bring an end to these endless days and nights, without you."_

"_And if your hours are empty now, who am I to blame? You think if I were always here our love would be the same? As it is the time we have is worth the time alone. And lying by your side's the greatest peace I've ever known."_

House recalled her voice, her smile, and Jesse's infectious musical giggles when House would tickle her without mercy. He'd memorized every detail, every curve. His brow furrowed. Perhaps he'd spent all that time filing away the tiny details because he knew these evenings would be coming. In the end House knew he would manage to mess things up and drive Jesse 

away. A different song came to mind, one he'd never heard Jesse sing but somehow a single line from it seemed appropriate.

"_Hey Jesse, it's lonely, come home."_

House hung his head and thought long and hard about how much between them had been right. How little between them had gone wrong. The good overshadowed the bad by miles. At their best they'd been as close to perfect as anything House had experienced.

Their lovemaking, House closed his eyes at the mere thought of it. There were no words to describe how he longed for the touch of Jesse's fingers as they glided over his skin. Her lips were the sweetest he'd ever kissed. The memory of her wrapped itself around him like a haunting embrace. House couldn't free himself from it and he didn't want to.

His eyes lifted and fixed on the empty bottle staring back at him. It was empty, like him. It was devoid of anything useful without the other part that was supposed to be there. It symbolized everything House was and House felt at that moment and it crashed against the wall as his anger took hold.

There was no phone call. Jesse was obviously asleep by now. They had to turn in early there, he thought. House hoisted his inebriated body upward and limped toward the sofa.

It had been a busy day at the dig site and Jesse had spent most of it assisting and filing away artifacts and doing data entry. It was when they'd decided to break for a late lunch that Jesse realized her cell phone was nowhere to be found. She'd looked in vain. It occurred to her it must still be at the hotel along with her sunglasses and a few other items she'd meant to bring.

Try as she might Jesse knew she wasn't giving her best efforts to the team let alone herself. Her thoughts were scattered. Her concentration was shot. Her mind and her heart were elsewhere. But she hadn't heard a word from House since his last tirade. She toyed with her food as his words came back to her.

_Replaced_ was the only one that mattered. If he hadn't found someone already House was surely hunting by now. He'd made it quite clear he was through with her. Jesse's fork rearranged some more food as she wondered about the specifics. Will she look like me? Will he settle for a reasonable facsimile or try for something entirely different? A blonde or a red head might make me easier to forget. Jesse frowned into her plate. How could House forget everything they'd shared? How could he throw their relationship away so easily? _How could he?_

Her fork started moving again as her train of thoughts was interrupted by a box of tissues appearing beside her plate. Jesse glanced at it and looked up. One of the better looking students was smiling down at her. "I know it isn't much." He sheepishly grinned. "But we took up a 

collection." He tried not to sound too silly as he continued. "It's the thought that counts?" He tried as Jesse continued to stare. Her eyes glanced here and there. They had an audience. Her students were all eyes.

"Which one are you? Ted, isn't it?" Jesse asked as a few snickers erupted from another table.

"Todd." He smiled, trying not to look too embarrassed as he pulled up a chair and sat down beside his surprised audience. "We, I mean some of us thought you might need them? We thought it might be thoughtful to give you something, a present, to lift your spirits. We hope it helps, even a little?" Jesse continued to stare as he stammered through his presentation.

"Thank you. I'll treasure them for the evening or two they'll last." She smiled as a few stray claps and whistles erupted from the group. Jesse gave them a smile and turned her attention back to her food. Todd was still sitting there. Jesse glanced in his direction.

"The few nights you've camped out here with us, well, it's hard not to hear 'things' when it's so quiet at night." He said, trying to make an attempt at conversation. "We feel bad for you, Teach."

Jesse nodded. "Am I that obvious?" She said more to herself than her student. Jesse got through the rest of lunch and the rest of the day without shedding a tear or allowing a single sniffle to escape. She was grateful for the offer of a spare pair of sunglasses, however. They hid so much. It got her through the rest of the day without making a fool of herself.

Over a late supper and impromptu gathering afterward there was talk about the day's finds and tomorrow's efforts. Jesse ran through a lot of minor details with them and readied to leave when they were finally turning in for the night. She was invited to stay for some late night festivities but begged off, waving her present as she rose to leave.

"It seems I've been keeping you up nights and I want to make it back before I'm too tired to drive. It's late. We lost track of the time." Jesse looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "It's nearly midnight! You'll be as bleary eyed as I've been tomorrow." Jesse cautioned.

"We're more worried than anything, Teach." One of the girls spoke up.

"I'll be fine."

"It's not only that." There were giggles in the background as they tried for a little humor. "We're afraid you'll flood the lower levels if you don't quit crying yourself to sleep every night! Maybe you should take a day off?" There were sounds of encouragement at the suggestion.

Jesse sighed and rolled her eyes. "And this is why I stay at the hotel." Jesse's eyes scanned the group as a few more chimed in with an encouraging vote for a day of rest. Jesse laughed as she thanked them again for their patience and understanding. She promised to consider it and made a hasty exit. The thought of a day off lingered in the back of Jesse's mind as she drove. Maybe 

it wouldn't be a bad idea. Even if all she did was cry, maybe she would run out of tears and finally start to get hold of herself.

It was late when she got back to the hotel. Jesse was exhausted but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her cell phone still plugged in to the charger. She plopped the box of Kleenex down beside it for later use and shook her head as she thought of what she was putting everyone through. A day off was looking better by the minute.

Exhausted, Jesse opted for a long hot soak in the tub. She poured a glass of wine and soaked leisurely as she mulled over the thought of some sightseeing. She looked through her closet for something suitable to wear if she was going to stay in the city for a day and poured herself another drink. It was several hours later, the wee hours of the morning, when she finally settled in to bed. Fluffing her pillows and fussing with the comforter Jesse's mind ran through the events of the day.

Her students thought she was a piteous thing. A box of Kleenex was a thoughtful gift for their weepy heartbroken Teach. Indeed, Jesse thought as the embarrassment crept into her cheeks. Jesse's hand reached up as she felt the warmth of color rising in her cheeks. When would these feelings ever end? Never, Jesse thought as she recalled how unceremoniously she'd been kicked to the curb.

What a heartless bully House could be. It occurred to her House was only like that when he was feeling left out or wanted things his way. But that seemed to be most of the time. Jesse stopped to think for a moment. But that was one of the things she loved about him. His demonstrative hissy fits were entertaining. At least they had been until they turned ugly.

Glancing at her cell phone Jesse almost left it sitting for the night. It had been very quiet lately. But Jacqueline called often and there was the odd message or two that needed tending. Jesse sighed and reached for her phone. She reached for a Kleenex as she went through her messages.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard House's voice. She listened to the message again, and again. He didn't sound angry anymore. He almost sounded like he missed her. Jesse looked at the time and cursed herself for having forgotten to take it with her today. Jesse reached for another Kleenex. She wanted to call but she didn't want to wake him. Jesse stopped and counted back on her fingers. It was still early in the states. Oh, how she wanted to talk to House. Just to hear his voice, even if he was angry with her, would make her entire rest of the week bearable.

Clearing her thoughts and her throat, Jesse dialed House's number.

Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

"_Take me in, tender woman, sighed the snake."_

House was sitting in front of the TV deciding between pizza and Thai take out. The phone was in his hand when it rang. He glanced at the number and felt his chest tighten. House stared at the number as it rang again. He cursed his inebriated condition and sighed heavily as he flipped the phone open.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"It was a miserably long day and I'm taking tomorrow off. I would have phoned sooner but I left it at the hotel. I'm sorry, House. How are you?"

House thought for a moment. He couldn't help himself. "Just peachy. How about you?" House tried to sound upbeat but he knew the attitude was ringing through loud and clear. He fought to rein it in. He had no choice. This was probably his last chance with his wandering woman. He had to get Jesse to come home by whatever means necessary.

"I'm much better after a long hot bubble bath." Jesse answered after a pregnant pause.

A picture of Jesse naked in a tub with bubbles caressing her skin caught in House's mind. He smiled at the memory of it. "So we're not camping out in the desert with the working class stiffs?"

"No. There's a great deal of coordinating to be done with the museum and I'm in the city sometimes more than I prefer. But I'm here now." Jesse whispered. "I'm here talking to you at your request, my warm lover." She cooed into the phone and House's icy heart melted as her pet name for him spilled out of the phone.

"Yes. You are."

Jesse bit her lip. She could tell House had been drinking. She'd have to be careful not to ruffle any alcohol-laden feathers and she knew he had to have more than a few with her name on them. "Did you want anything specific?"

House hesitated. "No. Nothing specific. I wanted to talk, that's all." Silence. House rolled his eyes as he struggled for something to say, something that would make it alright again.

"I've missed that." Jesse sighed. "Shall we talk about me or you?" Jesse began.

"Or the weather or current events?" House continued to make a list. "Talk to me, Jesse. Just talk to me." House said as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the sofa. "Don't cry or fuss and I won't yell and bully, fair enough?" House offered.

"Sounds fair enough to me."

If she could only see the look on his face, House thought as a smile started to surface. Jesse would talk to him. She still wanted to talk to him. She hadn't labeled him a monster and eschewed him from her life. There was hope. Even if it was only a glimmer.

House listened to Jesse rattle on as she always did. Stories of sand and a newly discovered pyramid and a myriad of details House could have cared less about spilled out of the phone for his personal amusement. Jesse's musical voice washed over him like a refreshing breeze.

House listened, making the odd noise here and there whenever required. He tried to envision Jesse lying in her bed. She was alone. House was relieved. He hadn't been replaced either. Not that Jesse could ever find a replacement for him, House grinned as Jesse continued recounting her escapades.

Jesse knew House was probably too drunk to carry on any kind of conversation but at least he was listening. And he was being good. There was no pressure and no animosity. It was a start and that was something. It was enough for now.

House's beautiful songbird chattered and cooed in his ear until she had lifted his spirits and taken his memories somewhere they hadn't been in a very long time. The sands of Egypt came alive for him again through Jesse's eyes. House was drifting in and out of a happy alcoholic haze when Jesse's dissertation began to wind down. "And those are the highs lows and in betweens of everything going on here. Are you still awake?"

House's eyes opened. He'd been riding the crest of the wave. It was time to come down and participate. "Yes I am. There is no escape."

"Ah, you've made me your prisoner when I wasn't looking." Jesse cooed. She waited but there was no quick comeback, no witty remark.

"That was a long time ago." House suddenly replied with a tad too much confidence.

"Really? When was this?"

"The night we met. See how subtle I can be? I'm not always the bully you make me out to be."

Jesse tried not to laugh into the phone. From the sound of his voice House was half asleep or half gone from the alcohol. Or was he giving an Oscar winning performance in hopes of winning his fair maiden's hand yet again? Jesse wasn't sure but she decided not to spoil their promising evening.

"I never said you were." Jesse sadly answered into the phone. "What's that old saying? When you're good, you're very good."

"When I'm bad I'm better." House interrupted. There was silence. "You like it when I'm bad. Admit it." House said, deciding to take a chance and push ever so slightly.

"Sometimes."

"What about this time?"

"What?" Jesse asked, unsure of where this was going.

"Will the Mistress allow me to be bad this time without punishing me for being a bully? It might be good for both of us?" House dared Jesse.

"What did you have in mind, my warm lover?"

"I know you miss me." House's voice was a low growl. He was insistent but he didn't really push. Jesse caught her breath and hoped this wasn't about to go terribly wrong.

"Of course I miss you. How could I not?" There was silence. "House?"

"I wanted to hear you say it." House hauled the lead weight that was his head off of the back of the couch. An evil grin started at the corners of his mouth as an idea came to him. "I want you to come back to me, Jesse."

Jesse dabbed at her eyes with a Kleenex. But she utterly refused to sniffle into the phone. She wasn't about to let him know he was getting to her. "I'm committed to this project through the end of the year, House."

"But you have a day off. You said you have tomorrow off." House's voice slurred into the phone. There was silence. "You have holidays. The holidays are coming. It doesn't matter if they're your holidays or not. They're somebody's and everyone gets them off. Even wicked witches who fly away from their warm lovers come home to their families for the holidays." House taunted, but gently.

House knew he was pressing his luck but he had to take a chance. Did Jesse miss him enough to take him in small doses? Now was the time to find out. While she was comfortable in his company again. While she was reeled in halfway and didn't suspect.

"I hadn't considered it."

"I want you to consider it." Silence. Jesse's hand covered the phone as she sniffled and wiped a stray tear.

"House, you always want. You want more and more."

"I'm greedy that way."

"You are." Jesse replied, smiling in spite of her answer. Yes, House was greedy. But he was greedy for her. He wanted her still. Maybe they could polish the particulars later? Maybe.

"You knew that." House continued. His voice was gentle. He made sure of it. Firm but gentle, another small tug and reel in the slack.

"I did." Jesse answered as a line from a song popped into her sleepy head. _You knew I was a snake, and still you took me in._

"You knew that and it wasn't that big an issue."

"It wasn't until you overstepped my boundaries. Not yours, my warm lover, mine." Jesse whispered as delicately as she could. There was silence. Jesse held her breath, hoping to hold the venom at bay as well.

"Then we'll leave that boundary intact." For now, House thought, but he kept that to himself. "Jesse?"

"Yes, House?" Jesse dabbed at her eyes again.

"What are you wearing? Are you naked?" A surprised nervous giggle was his only response. He'd caught Jesse off guard with the sudden change of topic. House grinned and clicked off the TV. He had his big fish in the net. Now all that was left to do was haul her _back_ into his boat.

Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

"_I am lost without you. I cannot live at all. My whole world surrounds you. I stumble and I crawl."_

"_I wonder what you're doing I wonder where you are. There's oceans in between us but that's not very far." "Blurry" - Puddle of Mudd_

"What?" Jesse giggled into the phone. "I told you I'm in bed. I'm in my nightgown." Jesse offered while House tossed the remote on the table and kicked off his shoes.

It was time to get a little more comfortable so he could enjoy this pleasant turn of events to its fullest. "Describe what you're wearing."

Jesse caught the change of tone in House's voice. That unmistakable sexy growl left no doubt what he wanted. Jesse thought it over for a second and thought it might be fun. She had no clue as to how these things were done but she was sure her experienced "activities director" would skillfully lead the way.

"I am wearing a red silk nightgown." Jesse whispered into the phone. "It has no sleeves, no lace, and no matching panties. Sorry, you caught me on a no-frills night, more like a week actually. Gee, I don't know why?" Jesse teased.

"Take it off." House prodded. He made a face when he heard Jesse snicker into the phone. "You're killing the mood here." House chastised, remembering in spite of it how much he enjoyed subduing her at the end of countless evenings.

"Sorry." Jesse managed to say before House heard a fit of laughter spilling out of the phone.

House rolled his eyes. "Get a grip, Queenie." House teased hoping for a little more focus.

There was silence as Jesse regrouped. House heard a few more titters and a beep when she turned on her speakerphone. "Alright, I am quite undressed. But it's very difficult for me to get a grip when you still have _your _clothes on. That _is_ how this game is played, isn't it?" Jesse managed to say with barely a giggle.

"Tell me." House prodded some more. Jesse's inexperience was even more of a turn on. The things he could make his little prude do, House thought as the evil grin surfaced again.

"I want you to get comfortable." Jesse said and House rolled his eyes, but maybe just a moment too soon. "I want you to slip out of that wrinkled shirt and tiresome tee." House's eyes blinked open. She was starting to get into it. "Loosen your belt and slip out of your jeans." Jesse cooed into the phone as she started to ease her way into the game. "Strip for me, one piece at a time. I'll wait. I'm already way ahead of you. I'm already naked in my bed, waiting for you." Jesse added, clapping a hand over her mouth to quell another fit of giggles.

"Do you know what it does to me when you're naked?" House said as he started to undress.

"Yes, I do my warm lover. And now that I'm all caught up and on the same page I'm sure I can do even better."

House shed the last of his clothes and wondered about the silence as he wandered toward his bedroom. Might as well get completely comfortable he thought as he plopped down on his bed. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, my warm lover. I am lying here waiting for you to catch up." Jesse lay back on her pillows. This was a game she might learn to enjoy. It was new. It was different. It gave Jesse the feeling of having the remote control with all the _good_ buttons in her hands for a change. "What would you like me to do, my warm lover? You mentioned getting a grip. Now let me think." Jesse mused aloud.

"You know what the commercial says. Just do it." House coaxed.

From half a world away the desire in House's voice was enough to bring Jesse's heart to life. It was time to dispense with the giggles and silliness. She was needed, wanted, Jesse suddenly felt alive again and it was time to come out and play.

"I know what it does to you when I run my fingers through your hair and trace my fingertips down your neck, down your back. I savor the anticipation in your eyes when my fingers undo your belt buckle and ease your zipper down. My lips plant kisses down your body and it drives you mad with desire when I hesitate and glance up at you. I kill a little time and add to your torture while I bat my eyelashes and smile. I'm so proud that I'm yours, that I'm able to give you such pleasure by the mere touch of my fingers and lips. I know what you want, what you're longing for as I move on to your delicious waiting erection." Jesse heard a low moan and smiled. She must be doing well. She had to be from the way it was making her feel as well.

"Your eyes close and I hear that seductive moan as I kiss and nibble to my heart's content. My tongue decides to explore and dances that familiar circle around your greedy head. You want me. You want all of me, my caress, my lips, and my tongue. I feel you twitch in tortured anticipation within my grasp as my lips envelop you with their first embrace." Jesse hesitated, listening.

"Jesse, don't stop." House whispered into the phone as he stroked a happy Mt. Gregory. It was finally getting the fix it had been craving even if only from a distance.

"I glide down the length of you inch by agonizing inch as my tongue massages in unison. My ministrations drive you mad with desire for me, all of me. You want me. You must have me."

"I won't be denied what's mine." House growled into the phone. "I know you're ready for me but my hand traces its way to that lovely mound of yours to test the waters. I relish the look in 

your eyes as my fingers graze your wetness. Your desire equals my own. I reach for you and guide those lovely hips over mine. I tease your entrance and make you wait. You've been a bad girl and I do a little torturing of my own." House countered. Eyes closed, he visualized the moment. The speed of his hand increased as his desire took hold. "I enter you fighting the urge to lose myself at the first sensations of penetration."

Jesse's eyes closed as well. She smiled and moaned as her hands roamed downward over her wanting body. Her fingers guided by his words, Jesse became lost in the moment as well as House continued working his own brand of magic.

"I bury myself inside of you. You gasp at the happy sensation you've been missing for so long as my hands encircle your waist and hold you there. I want you to miss every touch, every kiss, every inch of me as I start to move inside of you."

House reveled in the moment and continued. "My hands finally free you and move to those luscious breasts as you start to ride me with all of your desire. Your nipples are already at attention, demanding my touch. I tease and massage them before pulling you toward me for that first kiss. I cover your lips with mine. At last, our tongues dance together again. When we surface for air my lips turn their attentions to those waiting breasts. My tongue flicks at them and my teeth nip and nibble until you beg me to let you come."

"Oh yes. Si, mi amor." Jesse moaned into the phone. "Take me. I am yours."

"Jesse." House whispered into the phone as he fought to contain his own desire. "Jesse, come for me. Come with me." House whispered urgently. "Come."

House fell silent when he heard the breathy gasps. Jesse moaned and pushed House over the edge with her. Their mutual sounds of pleasure and release entwined in an elated duet until at last they subsided. They shared a happy silence as their breathing returned to normal.

"House?" Jesse finally whispered.

"Mm-hmm?"

"That was beyond words." Jesse whispered as snuggled under the blankets.

House lay there for a moment composing his thoughts. Careful, he reminded himself. He was on a mission. "Yes it was. See what you've been missing? Mt. Gregory's hungry for you, Queenie. He wants you to come home."

Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

"_When a man loves a woman, he can't keep his mind on nothing else." Percy Sledge_

They shared a comfortable silence only lovers can share. House waited for Jesse to mull over their wonderful interlude.

Jesse lay basking in the warmth of the love she so desperately missed. But to come running home as if nothing had happened would only open the door to getting steamrolled the next time there was an issue, and the time after that. And she'd already made a commitment to the school and to this project. And House was being so good to her. Jesse's mind was racing.

"Jesse? Are you still with me?" House whispered into the phone.

"Always, House, more than you realize, I think. But if things were the other way around I wouldn't think of taking you away from your work. We have other commitments, you and I. They take us in different directions from time to time. " Jesse said, trying to diffuse anything before it started.

"They're speed bumps, Jesse, speed bumps on the only possible road, the road that leads back to Princeton." House answered.

House waited as another long silence settled in between them. "Inevitably it will."

"But you're not coming back yet?"

The resignation in House's voice broke Jesse's heart. "House, I can't just drop everything and desert everyone. It isn't that simple. Jesse protested.

"You don't want to come back."

"I didn't say that."

"You _do _want to come back."

Jesse winced. "House, please." She cooed into the phone trying desperately to calm the waters.

House couldn't help it. Jesse was easiest in the small hours of the morning. He had to push if only a little. "We already did the pleasing part." House reminded. "You weren't unhappy." House's voice was steady, calm. He gave Jesse no cause for alarm. "You talk about commitments. You said you were mine." House reminded with a surgeon's delicacy.

Jesse sighed. "I did."

"What's mine does not belong on the other side of the planet."

"What's yours was sent packing at the first sign of dissent. We've done this to death, House. Please, don't ruin this evening. It was so wonderful."

"I'm telling you it's time to come home."

"Give me; give us a little more time."

"How much time do you need, Jesse? I'm telling you it's time to come home." House repeated. He left no room for misinterpretation.

"I'm committed to this project through the end of the year." Jesse reminded with utmost calm.

"And you're committed to me."

"House, please, you have to stop this. We're going in circles again and this can only end badly."

House paused to consider. He was angry. But Jesse was right. He was about to lose his temper and he would be back at square one. He'd made progress. But small steps weren't his style.

Jesse heard a dissatisfied sigh into the phone and feared the worst.

"You mentioned the holidays." Was all House said.

Jesse breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Thanksgiving isn't that far off. I can see what the majority of my students have planned. Apart but together, will that do for now?"

"There's precious little I can do about it otherwise isn't there? Have you and your brother managed to settle you differences?"

"I wouldn't go that far. We're not talking much. It's probably for the best."

"So you're in no hurry to see him either? What is it with the men in your life, Jesse?" House teased.

"It's the curse of the independent woman." Jesse sighed. "What is that old saying? Well behaved women rarely make history."

"So you admit you're behaving badly?" House baited.

Jesse smiled in spite of the delicate situation. "I admit to being an independent woman. Some men don't take to that notion very well." Jesse thought for a moment. "The best of them admire their women for being whole and complete unto themselves. I am a part of your life. I am not your life."

"Am I still a part of your life?"

Jesse didn't hesitate. "If you weren't we wouldn't be having this discussion. You are with me every day as I hope I am with you. But the sun will wise and set without me, my warm lover. We have important things to do." Jesse carefully reminded.

"Playing in a giant sandbox is not a life or death situation."

Jesse rolled her eyes. House was pushing the envelope. Jesse decided to tactfully slide it a few inches back in his direction. "We have different careers. I don't expect you to take mine as seriously but I'd like to hope that our time apart will give you an opportunity to reflect on the value of my contributions to different aspects of society. I know they must pale in comparison to your many lofty achievements, but they are important nevertheless." There was silence. Jesse took a chance. "Perhaps when next we meet you will do better to remember that?"

"You may have to remind me if our next 'meeting' is a long way off."

"I'll look into Thanksgiving. You have my word."

House made a face. He wanted a definite and he was not going to be denied. "You don't have to look into anything. You're the boss. Take a few days off."

"I am not the boss. And I will see what my family is doing about Thanksgiving."

"Does that include your brother?"

"The last time I looked it up twins were considered family." Jesse laughed and thought for a moment. "Even if they're not in the same species." Jesse smiled when she heard House laugh into the phone. "With any luck he won't be in country. I know he's very busy with this flu making its big push."

House sighed as he considered it. Cuddy came to mind and it unnerved him. She was far too interested in Jesse's brother for anyone's good. "Maybe he'll be busy enough to leave all of us alone."

"I doubt that. He's every bit as possessive as you." Jesse teased. "I'll deal with him. I always have. Joaquin's on a different plane of existence. Yanking out a few flight feathers does him a great deal of good from time to time."

House laughed at the thought of it. He had no doubt Jesse was capable. "Thanksgiving."

"I'll do my very best for you." Jesse yawned into the phone.

House glanced at the time and did the math. He didn't want to let Jesse go. He wanted to yank her through the phone and tie her to his bed. But Thanksgiving wasn't too far off and it gave him time to think, time to plan. "It's getting late. You have a day off. What are you going to do?"

"It really isn't a day off. I'll be dealing with museum officials and if I'm lucky I'll get a little sightseeing in. Maybe I'll send you some pictures? Something besides sand?" Jesse giggled.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Get some sleep and think about home. Dream about coming home, Jesse." House said, getting in one last gentle prod before hanging up.

"I will. Sleep well, my warm lover." Jesse cooed into the phone as they said good-bye.

House stretched out in his bed and mulled over the conversation. Every word, every exchange was analyzed through the last remnants of his alcoholic haze. Jesse wasn't angry with him anymore. And she was lonely for him. House smiled at the thought of it. Jesse would come back to him. And once she was there, House was certain he would never let her off the leash again.

He'd won the battle and the winning was rounds. It didn't matter where on the planet Joaquin was. House thought he might actually enjoy seeing Joaquin and Jesse together over Thanksgiving. The thought of Joaquin missing a few feathers, and perhaps properly dressed and stuffed after Jesse got done with him was almost something to look forward to.

House's thoughts turned to more appealing things soon enough as he faded off to sleep. Long distance sex was better than none. With Jesse it had been far better than expected. House smiled at the thought of calling her again tomorrow.

Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

"_I entertain by picking brains. Sell my soul by dropping names." Elton John_

House made it to work at the usual time. Hangover or not he was in a much better mood and it showed. Cuddy noticed first. House didn't put up much of a fuss over starting the day with clinic duty and it piqued her curiosity. She tagged along as House and Wilson made their way to the cafeteria later that day and tried to corner him about the sudden change in demeanor.

"Barracuda's bringing up the rear." House said nudging Wilson.

"She's curious. Actually, so am I."

"That's her doing. Did she put you up to interrogating me? Is that why the lunch invitation?"

"No, actually Jacqueline wanted to make sure she was on time to pick up her uncle at the airport." Wilson said in his defense. He watched House bristle at the mention of Joaquin.

"A little early for the family thing, isn't it?"

"Actually, Joaquin's here on business." Cuddy chimed in as she caught up to them at the elevator. Cuddy watched as House rolled his eyes but said nothing. "What, no sarcastic comeback, no witty put downs?"

"I think I'll keep them to myself." House glanced from side to side as if checking to make sure the coast was clear. "Wouldn't want the hospital gossips to overhear."

It was Cuddy's turn to roll her eyes as they rode down in the elevator. "You're too quiet."

House thought for a moment. He smirked but said nothing.

Wilson's curiosity was eating away at him as well. He looked accusingly at House. "Why the sudden change? What reason could there be for this almost social personality today?" He asked as the elevator doors opened.

House waited till his two shadows spilled out of the elevator before he spoke next. "Maybe I said to hell with it and decided to get laid last night." House left them open-mouthed and staring as he cruised past them and headed for the cafeteria.

They were quiet in line and quiet till they found a table, but if looks could kill. As soon as everyone was seated House was hit with a barrage of chastising remarks and questions.

"You didn't!" Wilson said.

"House, how could you?" Cuddy whispered.

House nodded at Wilson as he shoveled in the first bite of his Reuben and grinned at Cuddy as he chewed. "Easy." He managed between bites. "Telephone." He reveled in the mortified looks and gasps as he chewed.

"Dial-a-Paula." Wilson said, shaking his head. "House what were you thinking?"

House let Wilson's imagine race. "I gave my brain the evening off and let my other head lead the way." He said as Wilson glared at him.

Cuddy picked at her salad and shook her head. "Paula!" She huffed as she took a bite.

"Who said it was Paula?"

"It doesn't matter who it was, House. It matters who it wasn't!"

"Jesse's not here." House shrugged. "It was time to pick up the phone."

"You're heartless." Cuddy interrupted.

"You're a fine one to talk. You were boinking her old man." House challenged. Cuddy turned red and occupied herself with her salad. House seized the moment. "And now you're boinking her brother. Who's next? Jack?"

Cuddy set down her fork and started to say something. As she looked up she turned even redder and squirmed in her seat. House looked in the direction she was staring. Jacqueline was breezing into the cafeteria with Joaquin not far behind.

"Jesse will never forgive you." Wilson hissed. "And neither will Jacqueline."

"And you'd love to tell her wouldn't you? Snitch!" House grumbled as he watched Jesse's clone and the devil incarnate pick out something to eat in the line. "Listen to both of you, jumping to conclusions. It was Jesse I called, you idiots!" House snapped as he wolfed down some more of his food. "She's almost as good a lay on the phone as she is in the flesh." House said as he inhaled his drink and rose to leave.

"House!" Wilson blinked and shook his head. "Did the two of you bury the hatchet?"

"I buried something. We talked. I'm reeling her in. You kids have fun gossiping. I hope it's all about me." House said as he cruised toward the door and left an open mouthed Wilson and embarrassed Cuddy to greet Jesse's family.

House almost made his escape. He winced as he heard a melodic greeting cooing from across the cafeteria.

"Good-bye, Papa House!"

There were a few titters and raised eyebrows as House turned and made his way toward Jacqueline. "Thing two! How nice to hear you all the way across the room."

Jacqueline batted her eyes and looked too pleased as House scowled down at her. "I thought perhaps you didn't see us."

House gave her a knowing look as he and Joaquin exchanged an uneasy glance.

"Dr. House, how have you been?"

"Just peachy." House smirked waiting for the inevitable.

"And how is my sister? Or do you even care to know?" Joaquin baited.

They glared at one another as Jacqueline's eyes danced between them.

"Funny you don't seem to know. Bad connection these days?" House said, standing his ground.

"Oh, I know more than you think. Jessica and I are very close." Joaquin hissed.

House leaned forward, his voice barely above a whisper. "Not as close as we were last night." House wiggled his eyebrows. "And that, my friend, is one aspect of your sister that is mine and mine alone. Have a really special day." House gave Joaquin an evil grin leaving no doubt the conversation was over.

Joaquin gave a small nod as they locked eyes and attitudes. "Dr. House." Joaquin smiled and said in his most gracious tone of voice.

House mimicked Joaquin to a tee and smiled in return. "Lucifer." He turned and walked away before another word was spoken. The hint of amazed admiration on Jacqueline's face was enough to make the rest of House's day. He'd impressed Jesse's daughter and maybe won back a little respect in her eyes after their evening of crossed wires in his office.

House hoped he'd gotten away with it, even if only for a little while. Tweaking Jesse's brother was fun, dangerous but fun, House thought as he made his way to the elevator. It probably wasn't the smartest thing he could've done but he couldn't resist plucking a few peacock feathers for himself in front of such a choice audience. The rush was addictive. He liked it.

Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

"_I didn't make it, sugar, playing by the rules." Marvin Gaye_

House sat in his office gloating over his victory. He knew there would be other rounds but he managed to walk out of that one unscathed and with considerable admiration from Jacqueline. No doubt she and her mother would be tittering about it later. Bonus!

Jacqueline and Wilson were tittering about it before lunch was over while Joaquin regaled Lisa with stories of his latest travels and how miserable his life was. She remained a starry-eyed audience while Wilson and Jacqueline managed to make their escape.

They passed House's office with the usual chatter alerting House well in advance. House glanced up to see Jacqueline pause in front of his door.

"Papa House." Jacqueline cooed shaking her head. She gave him a comical "shame on you" look and winked before giggling and hurrying after her Jimmy.

House knew the other half of the parade couldn't be far behind and waited for the inevitable. He watched Cuddy and Joaquin walk by a short time later. Joaquin barely glanced in his direction but the look was there. House knew Joaquin was waiting for an opportunity to get House alone. House thought about it. It was time. It seemed both of them were ready to have a go at one another unrestricted. It wouldn't necessarily be better in a public place but it would certainly be safer.

It didn't take long for Joaquin to swagger back into view. He stood in the doorway of House's office for a bit as they eyed one another with considerable antagonism. House raised an eyebrow as he looked up from the magazine he was reading.

House was seated behind his desk and having an object between them only made him feel marginally safe. Jesse's brother was obviously nothing to trifle with. House was certain of it after Tritter. And now the only thing between them was a desk. House steeled himself for what was obviously not going to go well as he watched Joaquin slide the door closed as he entered. Joaquin turned and stared at House as if he were sizing him up for dissection like a lab rat.

"Dr. House." Joaquin smiled.

House's expression was its usual angry unreadable self. "We did that part already. What do you want?" He huffed, tossing the magazine down on his desk.

"I hope I did not catch you at a bad time."

House forced himself not to laugh at the overdose of polite. "Would it matter?"

Joaquin smiled. "No. No it would not. It seems, according to Lisa, that you may still be having issues with my sister and I know some of those issues are about me. I came to discuss them face to face rather than have you taking anymore of your petty animosity toward me out on Jessica." 

House watched Joaquin come to a stop in front of the desk and motioned for him to have a seat. Joaquin ignored him and gazed at the objects on his desk with considerable interest.

"I think you are a little late in that respect." House announced with little change in expression.

Joaquin glanced up from the objects of his fascination. His eyes, his entire expression turned to ice. "And I think you were a little hasty in picking fights with the innocent. I am here." He announced with considerable bravado. "I am standing in front of you. I want to hear what you have to say." There was silence. Joaquin grinned at House as he moved around the desk. He idly inspected items on the shelves as he gauged how far he could insert himself into House's territory. But the silence was getting to Joaquin. House was unimpressed and Joaquin was unused to such a reaction. "You are unhappy with me about the detective." He baited.

House tried to suppress a laugh. He wasn't sure if it was more from nerves or the nerve of Joaquin to put it so mildly. "Unhappy?" House made a face as the snicker escaped. His response tweaked Joaquin. House was starting to enjoy this.

"Unhappy is a good word. There are others. I am not here to discuss semantics. So, where shall we begin?" Joaquin said as he gazed through the blinds and continued his unguided tour. He peeked into the other room and saw that it was empty. He turned and eyed House in the corner of his office and grinned. Why anyone would put their back in a corner in their personal domain, Joaquin mused. House was either exceptionally brave or equally foolish.

House cleared his throat and thought for a moment. This could only go badly. He maneuvered slightly so his hand was resting near the phone. He only hoped it wasn't obvious. House didn't know where to start. Better to get it over with he decided. "So what was all that crap about harm none? It only applies to some of you? Do you have a special 'card' for that too? Get out of 'harm none' free?"

"There is a reason ours is predominantly a woman's religion. They still believe there is some good in man and some of our women are strong enough to bring our best to the surface. My sister took her place by your side for a reason. That is until you pushed her away." Joaquin glared at him.

"So all of our time together was Jesse trying to bring out the best in me, is that it?" House couldn't hide his sarcasm or his anger much longer.

"No it was not!" Joaquin snapped. "Jessica sees something in you. For the life of me I cannot imagine what." Joaquin huffed. "You Americans are impossible with all of your touching concern for the rights of the demented, the bothersome--."

"We'll get to a list of our shortcomings and why you're upset with all of us later." House interrupted. "Let's get back to harm none and Joaquin's special dispensation card."

Joaquin nodded. "There is a reason I choose not to take any guise of leadership within my faith. Believe in it as I do, I am a practical man such as you. Unlike you, I have not given up on the elegant notion of a higher power. I simply choose to believe we can make up for 'our little indiscretions' along the way."

"You call killing a man a little indiscretion?" House fought to keep his anger in line. He was losing. He knew it. He tried again as Joaquin wandered in his direction.

"Do you know how many people I have seen die in my lifetime? I am one of the people your government has enlisted to put an end to a percentage of it…a percentage, my eminent friend! We cannot stop all of it. We couldn't begin to try. And in the meantime," Joaquin began to toy with some of the objects on House's desk, wondering at them. His fingers slid casually over each item. Joaquin paused as he neared the phone and flashed an evil grin as his eyes locked on House's. "In the meantime, as one or two more slip through our fingers, we do our best to maintain." Joaquin sighed.

House said nothing as he watched Joaquin unplug the phone without the slightest concern. "Better if we are not interrupted, don't you think?" Joaquin asked as the grin faded. "I have become fascinated with the human species and their predisposition to destroy themselves in a variety of ways as they sit in their many cubicles and fear death." Joaquin glanced around House's office. "Cubicles such as these, homes, and apartments; humans cower in them fearing death yet embracing a variety of means with which to speed their demise. Alcohol and drugs…"

"You have no aversion to either." House interrupted.

Joaquin's voice was nothing short of evil. "No, I do not. Neither do you."

"You speak of the human species and 'their' disposition. So when did you stop being a part of the species, Joaquin?" House baited.

"Many years ago." Joaquin answered without hesitation.

It wasn't the response House had expected and Joaquin's answer threw him; Joaquin admitted it. House's only thoughts at this point were if Joaquin considered himself above or beneath the species he was trying to save by percentage. It seemed the individual human life held no interest for him whatsoever. "You're insane." House whispered, staring up at him.

Joaquin grinned. "Oh no, Dr. House, I am not insane. But genius and perhaps temporary lapses of sanity do walk hand in hand at times, don't you think?"

House's brow furrowed as he eyed his adversary with considerable disdain. "I think you may be the closest example of a sociopath I've met to date."

Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

"_Daddy didn't give affection, no, and the boy was something Mommy wouldn't wear." _

_Pearl Jam_

"Harsh words from someone who may be as close an example as me. Let me assure you, I _do feel_, Dr. House, although probably not the same things for the same reasons as others." Joaquin's head tilted as he eyed House closely. "I am much like you in that respect."

Joaquin's words stung House to the quick. And they silenced him momentarily. House was hard pressed to argue the generalities. A fine point came to mind though. "I've never felt the need to take a life out of boredom. Or was it personal amusement?"

"Both." Joaquin sighed after some careful thought. "Boredom gave me the time to invest to at least make it somewhat amusing. The need to assist your Detective Tritter on his journey had nothing to do with boredom. There was work to be done and he was interfering. Also, I was concerned for the welfare of my sister in my absence." Joaquin noted, throwing in the last excuse in for good measure.

House could only stare in disbelief. "It was your presence that put her in harm's way in the first place!" He argued.

Joaquin shrugged. "True, but that was unavoidable. I was needed. Jessica needed me. I know you may find it hard to believe that such moments ever occur--"

"Tritter wouldn't have done anything to Jesse. That was an excuse and a lame one at that! He stood up to you and you didn't like it." House interrupted.

"Neither did you, from what I have read." Joaquin was quick to point out.

House paused to consider Joaquin's statement. So he'd been nosing around in House's past. And surely Joaquin hadn't dropped that little bombshell to distract him from more pressing issues. House glared at Jesse's brother. "As difficult as the situation was, murder was never on my list of options."

Again Joaquin smiled. "Ah, but what if it had been? That option would have been decidedly more difficult for someone in your position. You are not in my position. " Joaquin boasted. He was proud of it.

House was incensed. He stared at the human paradox toying with the objects on his desk. How could this man take one life for nothing more than personal satisfaction and be part of a team responsible for saving thousands if not millions of lives on the planet.

"It still _would not_ have been an option. We're in the business of saving lives." House argued. "That doesn't give any of us the right to take one whenever the mood strikes, whenever we're having a bad day." He could feel his anger rising again. It was becoming increasingly difficult to fight it down. "How can you sleep at night? Do you _pretend_ to feel?" House gave him a curious look. "The moments of affection I witnessed between you and Lily, how long do you have to practice those to get them right? You can only go through the motions of normal human behavior." House surmised and realized he'd pushed the wrong button too late. Joaquin's expression changed. There was at least one emotion in there somewhere, House thought.

Joaquin leaned on the desk until he was inches from House's face. "I want you to think about something, my friend. If I am only capable of going through such motions, then perhaps, so are you. I wonder how a man such as you could turn on Jessica without provocation and push her away because some arrogant policeman finally got what was coming to him. Tell me about feelings and emotions my eminent diagnostician."

Joaquin sought to rein in his anger and picked up the red and gray tennis ball for a momentary distraction and a closer look. It wasn't a real tennis ball. It was a toy. Joaquin glanced at the odd collection he'd taken inventory on. It wasn't the only toy within reach. Joaquin gave him a curious look.

This man of Jesse's hung on to things that mattered to him. He didn't toss them aside. Possessive, Joaquin thought; possessive and part of him still a child. Was all of this merely a tantrum gone wrong when Jesse removed herself from his captive cowering audience? Perhaps House needed an adversary that wasn't afraid to retaliate. Joaquin tossed the ball in the air several times before returning it to its rightful place. "You don't play."

House glared at him. "I used to. I used to do a lot of things."

Joaquin thought for a moment. "Ah, your unfortunate infarction. So, you had your mobility, something very dear taken away from you and chose to hide yourself away from the world because of it." Joaquin nodded in an understanding of the correlation he had sought for so long. "Your pain, my sister's pain, they are one and the same although for different reasons. She tried to take your pain away." Joaquin mulled it over before glaring at House. 'While you toyed with her affections and chose to give hers back to her again. So she could suffer through it twice!" His voice was thick with anger and House wasn't about to be outdone.

"I told her we needed some time apart. She gave me the space I asked for." House argued. "She gave me her very best." The sudden sadness in his voice caught Joaquin off guard. There was no hint of anger toward Jesse. But the anger was there. It surfaced as House continued. He couldn't contain himself as he started in on Joaquin. "Then you had to browbeat her into leaving the goddamn country!"

"Browbeat!" Joaquin bellowed. One word was all House gave him a chance for.

"Making arrangements and everything but packing her bags to ship her off to Lily like she needed a babysitter! But Jesse didn't go where you told her, did she?" House rose from his chair and stood eye to eye across the desk with Joaquin. "She ran from you! That's why you're so upset. I gave her the independence she needed to break away from her tyrannical twin. I gave her the strength to break away from your sadistic overbearing—"

Joaquin's fist connected with House's jaw. House stumbled back against the chair and caught himself at the last moment. He returned the punch and sent Joaquin flying backward with nothing in his way to stop him. House grabbed his cane and came out from behind the desk as Joaquin came at him again. He grabbed House and threw him against the door to the balcony pinning him against it. "My overbearing nature is what kept her alive!"

"And drove her to the other side of the planet again!" House leveled the cane against Joaquin's throat and forced him backward. "That's enough! Get out! Jesse doesn't have to tolerate you and neither do I. The only one who has any tolerance for you is down the hall. She may have use for you. I don't. You were the reason Jesse was on the run in Europe." House accused as he took a step in Joaquin's direction. "She was afraid for her husband's life! Now I see why. You were responsible for that too, or so I hear from good authority!"

Joaquin casually adjusted his suit and tie as he glared at House. "My friend, I could send you over that balcony and no one would believe it wasn't a suicide." Joaquin threatened.

House stood his ground. "No one except Jesse. And that would be the end of you." House smiled as he poured a little more fuel on the fire. "Unless I did everyone a favor and take you with me on the way down." House glared at Joaquin as he slid the door open behind him without so much as a backward glance. "Why don't you give it your best shot?" House dared. "If I don't kill you, Jesse will." Either way Jesse will be better off in the end! After all, that's why you're here, isn't it? Only your sister's best interests at heart?"

They stared at one another before Joaquin shook his head slowly. He'd made promises to his sister. This wasn't going well. House was right. Jesse would kill him. She'd made it exceptionally clear.

"I think I will do both of us a favor and sit down. You should too." Joaquin grumbled as he motioned for House to sit.

House was about to order him out of the office when he caught a glimpse inside of Joaquin's jacket as he sat down. He was armed. House took a deep breath and tried to regroup as he hobbled toward his desk recalling the last time someone walked into his office with a gun. He sank into his chair and they sat staring at one another in silence.

"Neither of us would bat an eye at such behavior when pressed, Dr. House. It is expected of me. So where does that leave you? Too much anger at the wrong moment and the balcony at your back and yes, you might be tempted to see what it feels like to snuff out a human life."

"Human? You're pressing your luck, Joaquin."

"And so are you my eminent friend, every time you look in the mirror and think how much better you are than me."

"I wouldn't be pitching you over that balcony because it turned me on." House argued.

"The reason wouldn't matter in the end. Dead is dead." Joaquin shrugged. "The fact remains; you would consider it for reasons other than self preservation. You are not as different from me as you would like to think." Joaquin said as he leaned back in the chair.

House watched Jesse's brother make himself at home. He didn't look like he was planning on leaving anytime soon. House sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair as well. Apparently this was going to be a long afternoon.

Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

"_I got cat class and I got cat style." Stray Cats_

Jesse's day had started decidedly easier. Although she'd slept in she'd slept well after her wonderful night with House. She woke with a smile and started her day with a visit from room service. Coffee over a light breakfast and phone calls from bed eased her into the rest of a well deserved day off.

House's late night phone call couldn't have come a better time. Feeling positively rejuvenated, Jesse exited the hotel and began her day. Business and sightseeing, brunch with politicians and a special early evening tour of the Cairo museum filled her day at a leisurely pace.

Jesse was a beloved and respected patron of the museum and special private tours were the norm whenever her travels brought her to Egypt. Allowed to roam and linger and occasionally touch when she couldn't resist, Jesse wandered among the exhibits with starry eyed enthusiasm.

Having saved the best for last, she gazed in awe at a statue of Isis, Jesse's beloved Goddess of healing and rebirth. "Mother Goddess." Jesse whispered as her jeweled fingers caressed the ancient figure. She shooed her overly polite but nervous guide toward the door.

He had prior instructions and left their museum's benevolent donor in peace. "No hurry. I will wait for Madam at the front desk?

Jesse smiled and nodded. She took a few deep breaths and cleared her thoughts as she smiled broadly at the statue in front of her. "Isis, Goddess of healing and rebirth, so often I have prayed to you and asked for your help. I have given much this year in your name and your honor. Brightest Blessings, gracious Goddess, May all that you represent be continued on this tired planet." Jesse's hands gently rested on the hands of the statue as Jesse closed her eyes. "Strength and guidance is all I ask of you so I may follow in your path and continue. Teach me that I may know. Show me, that I may see." Jesse whispered as she grounded and centered, waiting for whatever mysteries might unfold.

Jesse's meditation was longer and more enlightening than she had hoped. She also hoped some of it might not come to pass. Brushing a tear and giving abundant thanks, she left the room and glided down the hall. Whether the worst of times were upon them or not Jesse was recharged and rejuvenated after her stolen moment and glided toward her waiting guide with a smile and nary a hint of tears.

Jesse digested all that she had seen and all that she had learned as she was chauffeured back to her hotel. It was time for a mid afternoon nap. Maybe if she slept on some of it she might have a clearer perspective or a brighter outlook. Just in case, Jesse thought, perhaps a phone call when she settled in at the hotel might not be a bad idea.

House and Joaquin sat staring at one another across House's desk. Neither was amused but where House could have cared less about Joaquin thought, the perspective was quite a bit different from Joaquin's point of view.

Joaquin had made promises to Jesse. Jesse had made demands. He had to tone it down or there would be hell to pay. After a moment's thought he cleared his throat and decided to try again.

"Now that we've had some exercise perhaps we can discuss things in a more civil manner?"

House raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't the one that barged in here all full of himself."

Joaquin shrugged. "It's your office. Lisa tells me it's a regular occurrence in hers."

"What I do to Cuddy in her office is my business." House wiggled his eyebrows.

Joaquin grinned. "Apparently not since your _antics_ make for such amusing conversation. We have to get along, you and I. Perhaps you do not fully understand this."

House managed a small laugh and shook his head. "Get along? No, Joaquin, I don't _fully_ understand. I would like to know what kind of drugs you're on though."

Joaquin ignored the insult and nodded, expressionless. "We do."

"Because you're boinking my boss? Did Cuddy tell you that? Is this one of her edicts?"

Joaquin made a face. "Such euphemisms, Dr. House. Where do you come up with such things? It has little to do with any personal liaison between Lisa and me. It seems I may be requiring some temporary space here in the near future." Joaquin caught a subtle change in expression. Curiosity? Fear perhaps?

"Avian?" House asked.

Joaquin nodded and decided to gauge House's curiosity as he glided off topic. "Our similarities far outweigh our subtle differences. I am certain you are already bored with most of the help around here as I would be soon enough." Joaquin mused. "We had many good conversations while we were vacationing in Ireland, _with our women_." Joaquin was careful to add.

"Cut the crap Joaquin. If you lay it on any thicker you're going to add to global warming." House interrupted. "You're front line was in Canada. Now it's here?" House eyed him with considerable malice. "Tell me that dose you gave Tritter didn't somehow manage to spread."

"I can assure you it did not."

"Then why are you taking up space here?" House asked not even trying to hide the sarcasm.

Joaquin smiled. "Taking up space, you are a very funny man. Jessica said as much. We are considering several 'demarcation lines' if Avian continues its present rate of advance."

"Where is it?"

Joaquin ignored House and continued. "I think it would be better for many of you here if this was one of our staging areas should things take a turn for the worse. You would be the first to get vaccines, the first to know what is transpiring." Joaquin said continuing his sales pitch. "It would be safer for _you_ specifically, and Jessica has instructed me to make sure you remain in good health."

"Where _is it_, Joaquin?" House demanded, curious how his health ever came up in a conversation between Jesse and her brother. The possibilities were unnerving.

"It was recently detected in upstate New York." Joaquin answered as House's cell phone rang.

House glanced at the phone. He took the call and smiled as he answered. "Hello beautiful."

Jesse was taken aback by the greeting and giggled with embarrassment. "Hello my warm lover." She cooed into the phone. "I was trying to reach your office and your phone isn't working?"

House sighed and shook his head. "Your brother didn't think I was paying attention to one of his lengthy dissertations so he unplugged it." House snapped his fingers and pointed at the phone. Joaquin looked suddenly agitated and plugged it in without hesitation. "All better now." House said happily rubbing it in. Jesse called _him._ "And why were you calling the office instead of my cell phone?"

"Caught in the act." Jesse tittered. "I was going to leave you a racy message. What is my brother doing there and why is he unplugging your phone? Is he behaving?" Jesse's tone of voice changed with her last question. House stared at Joaquin. He reminded House of a cobra poised to strike but House shrugged it off.

"Presently, yes. As for the rest of his day I'm sure he could answer that better than I could. Would you like to talk to him?"

Jesse sighed into the phone. "I suppose it would be rude not to."

House tossed the phone to Joaquin without warning. House was impressed with his reflexes but he didn't let on. "Make it snappy. She wanted to talk dirty to me." House gloated.

Joaquin glared at House as he spoke. "Jessica, how good to hear your voice."

"What are you doing in House's office? Why are you messing with the phone?"

"As he said, I was trying to explain some important fine points and I wanted his undivided attention."

"He was ignoring you and you were being a brute!" Jesse accused.

"Something like that."

"Joaquin!" Jesse snapped into the phone.

"That is of no consequence since you are not _here in Princeton with us._" Joaquin tactfully reminded.

"You'll find out what is of any consequence to me if you do anything to upset him."

"We already had that discussion. We have an agreement."

"Consider this a reminder like that beeping watch of yours."

"Consider it done, and much more beautifully. Sister, how is your little vacation from us coming along?" Joaquin said as he and House continued to stare one another down.

Jesse was not amused. "Cut the crap, Joaquin. You're supposed to be in Canada."

Joaquin raised an eyebrow at Jesse's remark. He wondered how many of House's idioms she was making her own. They even talked alike. "I'm supposed to be a relative number of miles ahead of our 'target' which is why I arrived in Princeton several hours ago."

"It's across the border?"

Joaquin sighed. "Unfortunately. And your doctor and I have business to discuss. Is there anything else, great Queenie of the Nile?" Joaquin teased.

"No. Give House the phone."

Joaquin hesitated. "Jessica?" Joaquin's voice hissed into the phone as House tried not to laugh.

"You are not missed anymore than you are dismissed from my list and you know which list I am referring to." Jesse snapped. "Put House on and I'll deal with you later."

"As you wish."

The phone sailed across the desk again. Joaquin was equally impressed as House snapped up the phone and grinned lasciviously. "So, Queenie, were we making a hot date for more phone sex this evening?"

Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

"_But there's a warning sign on the road ahead. There's a lot of people saying we'd be better off dead." Neil Young_

House enjoyed watching Joaquin squirm. Jesse picked up on the game soon enough and she happily played along. It was a win-win situation and House actually had something to look forward to at the end of his day. While they lingered on the phone to further agitate her brother, Jesse cooed and giggled and carried on as long as she dared.

But there were things to do and other phone calls to get to and House let her escape after making all sorts of promises for later in the evening. House gave Joaquin a smirk as he flipped his phone shut. Joaquin looked less than amused as he continued to wait for House to regroup and get back to the topics at hand.

But House was reveling in his moment of glory and decided to lay it on as thick as he could while the opportunity presented itself.

"She misses _me._" House announced as he settled back in for another round.

"My sister needs her sleep, Dr. House."

"Yes she does. And she sleeps much better after some quality time on the phone with yours truly. Now, we were saying good-bye?"

"Actually we weren't. I have business to discuss with you."

"We've discussed everything but." House said as he rolled his eyes. "So if you're here on business let's get on with it?"

Joaquin scowled. "It seemed there were more pressing matters which needed to be dealt with first. Better to get any undue hostilities out of the way first, don't you think?"

"We've covered this before. It doesn't matter what I think. It only matters that you get your way in the wonderful world of Joaquin. Make it snappy. I have a hot date lined up for later this evening and I want to get out of here."

Joaquin nodded. "As I was saying when the phone rang Avian has recently been detected in upstate New York. It seems with the flight patterns and the recent changes in your weather here there will be little we can do to stop its advance at this point. We are considering other plans of action at this time."

"Such as?"

"I've given your boss a tentative schedule. There will be things to look out for and possibly in a worst case scenario some changes made in the daily routine at your hospital as well as others if it continues to advance at this rate."

"And you decided to stop by and personally deliver the same speech? Cuddy can take care of your needs. She's good at that. She has years of experience _handling_ men like you." House announced doing his best to tweak Jesse's brother to the very end.

Joaquin showed no expression as House got his digs in. He waited patiently as House basked in his moment of glory before trying again. "It would be good to know with your vast knowledge of diagnostics and your years of experience that I could count on you in my absence to assist in certain areas if the situation becomes serious. I wanted to ask you personally." Joaquin said, trying to bring the conversation back to the topic at hand.

They stared at one another across the desk as Joaquin waited and House tried to second guess the situation. Joaquin was asking for help. He'd come in looking for a fight and sought to clear the air between them before getting down to business. In House's eyes, Joaquin obviously wasn't coming clean on everything or he wouldn't be putting up with such behavior while waiting for an answer.

"Your people aren't so certain of their abilities anymore? Or did the situation suddenly change?" House began his barrage of questions. "You're down here well ahead of it looking to enlist all the help you can get? What went wrong, Joaquin? What aren't you telling me? Does Cuddy know?"

Joaquin hesitated but nodded. "She will be calling one of her board meetings and then she will be down to talk to you later I think."

House waited. There was no elaboration. He was becoming impatient. "Joaquin? What happened? What's changed? Out with it." House demanded.

Joaquin sighed heavily. "There's evidence of recombination in several sporadic cases that have come to our attention as it continues moving south."

House raised an eyebrow as a chill went through him. "Recombination?" The term brought all manner of possibilities to the surface, none of them good. "And what does Joaquin define as sporadic?" How out of control did you people let this get without warning anyone?"

Joaquin nodded. "We have been anticipating such an event as Avian broadened its horizons and came into contact with similar viruses. There has always been this possibility." Joaquin continued. "As far as alerting the population at large we have been told to do nothing that would incite panic." Joaquin sighed.

House shrugged. "There's a possibility you and I will become good friends someday. It doesn't mean it's going to happen." House grinned as he watched Joaquin adjust his tie. Jesse's brother was obviously agitated. Nervous perhaps? Scared? House wondered what might send Joaquin scurrying south and well ahead of the virus' advance. "What have you found that's brought you so far from the front lines Joaquin? What new properties has it acquired?"

"This is the first incidence of dealing with Avian in a highly populated area." Joaquin hesitated searching for the right words. "That isn't exactly true. We have dealt with it in highly populated areas but not with a government such as yours breathing down our necks about proprieties."

House sat unmoving as he waited. There was silence. "Joaquin, you're leaving a lot of unanswered questions here. What's going on? Out with it."

"It is very easy to deal with quarantine in other countries. It is not so easy here."

House raised an eyebrow. "Are you finding it difficult to function in a society where people don't simply disappear?"

Joaquin gave House a sheepish look and nodded. "With the recent turn of events I think I would be better suited at this point to concentrate my energies on finding the vaccine. There are a number of treatments available if it is caught in the early stages."

"But people won't be looking for it if they're not warned."

"And if they are warned there will be a panic." Joaquin argued. "I do not fare well in these situations. I have been struggling with the fine points since we arrived in Canada."

House shook his head feigning pity. "Poor Joaquin can't play by his rules in a civilized society." The dirty look he got gave House no small amount of pleasure. "We're dancing around the issues here." House said glancing at his watch. "Let's try this again? What aren't you telling me, Joaquin? Besides a really screwed up attempt at kissing and making up, why are you here?"

"When we first arrived in Canada there was only one strain of the virus present. Now there are three. We believe this most recent variation is a product of recombination and we have to concentrate all of our energies on finding a vaccine at this point. It is pointless for my people to waste anymore of their time researching or trying to contain this." Joaquin sighed in frustration. "With a government such as yours containment is not possible. If there is an attempt it will be too late."

House's eyes glanced around his office. Perhaps it was one last look before the inevitable question. One last look at things while life as everyone at knew it at PPTH was normal. "This recombination you speak of, this new and improved version, you're leaving because it's airborne, isn't it Joaquin?"

Joaquin sighed and finally nodded. "Yes, yes it is."

Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

_No I'm no angel. No I'm no stranger to the streets. I've got my label. So I won't crumble at your feet. And I know baby. So I've got scars upon my cheek…The Allman Brothers_

House leaned back in his chair and assessed the news. Eyeing Joaquin, House gave a small laugh. ""So how does this work? Your flight leaves as Avian comes in for a landing?"

"I can assure you no such thing will occur. I am here for an extended period of time until the situation requires my presence elsewhere." Joaquin answered without hesitation. "My family is here. The situation is becoming serious."

"Becoming? We're already well past serious and you know it."

"Yes. Yes I do. Nevertheless I am not leaving. I am also not wasting a vast amount of time in a war of words with you. If you want to help, fine. If not, the choice is entirely yours. I must inform you; however, that anyone giving assistance is usually given preferential treatment as the situation worsens and things change. It would be a help to those around you as well as yourself if you cooperated. I know this would be a new experience for you but you might find it surprisingly rewarding." Joaquin said with no small amount of sarcasm.

"If I cooperate I'll be treated kindly? Is that some kind of threat?"

"It is reality, the reality of a situation such as this. If you're contributing to the common good—"

"They'll let me live?" House asked, raising an eyebrow.

Joaquin sighed heavily. "We have very little time for any more of your whining, Dr. House. This new strain has breached your northern border and in a highly populated area such as New England I don't have to tell you of the consequences. We must find a vaccine. Your hospitals are not equipped to handle the influx of the sick and the dying and if this gets a foothold in an area such as New York City or Boston I am sure I do not have to elaborate on the consequences. In light of the recent changes we are no longer trying to conceal the situation from the general public. We couldn't if we tried." Joaquin announced without emotion. "Your country has very little in the way of boundaries with its mass communications and transportation." He sighed. "And I'm stating the obvious." Joaquin said as he stared at a stoic House across the desk. "You look bored."

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"You're worried. But you're not pulling your family out. Why?"

"Jacqueline works with me. And now there is this pairing with your friend." Joaquin said sounding less than impressed. "You can guess her reaction if I told her to leave."

House grinned. "No one's leaving and no one's listening. That has to be a new experience for you." House mused.

Joaquin look less then amused. "Go ahead. Enjoy your victories while you can. When you're done being smug perhaps you might lend some of your expertise wherever it is required because I can assure you if this virus finds its way to New York life as you know it here is going to change dramatically. I am asking for your help, Dr. House. Do I have it?"

House was silent. He already knew the answer but he was thinking well past it before he answered. There was only one answer to give after he gauged all the angles and weighed all possible options. "You do." House answered as Cuddy appeared outside the door. "She who must be obeyed is at the door. You can explain to her why it's locked." House grinned as Joaquin got up and opened the door.

She surveyed both of them with a curious glare and easily deduced that punches had obviously been exchanged. "What's been going on in here? Why was the door locked?" Cuddy asked as she eyed them both accusingly.

"Why'd you let your house pet off the leash if you weren't going to keep an eye on him?" House whined as he rubbed his face and played it up for all it was worth.

Joaquin smiled at Cuddy and shrugged.

"I've contacted everyone on the board and they'll be present and accounted for within the hour." Cuddy informed Joaquin as she continued to eye both of her "problem children" and the surroundings in general. Nothing was out of place except perhaps a peacock feather or two.

Cuddy continued to stare as House and Joaquin exchanged the odd glance. They reminded Cuddy of teenagers being sent to the principal's office and she shook her head in dismay. "Do I get an explanation?" She asked and was met with more furtive glances and silence.

"I told you we had some things to talk about." Joaquin attempted.

"It looks like you did more than talk." Cuddy said raising an eyebrow.

"Mom, he hit me!" House said, pointing an accusing finger across the desk. Joaquin suppressed his laughter as Cuddy gave House her most pitiful look.

"And what's this I see?" Cuddy said as her fingers grazed Joaquin's face. "This looks like your handiwork." Cuddy said as Joaquin rolled his eyes and tried not to smile. She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest.

"Is that our punishment? You're going to obstruct our view of the girls?" House smirked.

"Cut the crap House. Did you fill him in on the particulars?" Cuddy asked, turning her attentions to Joaquin.

"I did."

"And was this before or after the two of you decided to decorate one another?"

"After." They chimed in stereo.

Cuddy continued to shake her head. "Maybe I don't want to know."

"No, you don't." Joaquin was quick to answer. "I told you we needed to settle a few personal issues and we did." Joaquin said glancing at House for corroboration.

House nodded but his expression led Cuddy to believe things were less settled than Joaquin was letting on. Jesse came to mind and Cuddy thought it was best not to press the situation. "So is it safe to say there won't be any more beauty marks before you talk to the board?" Cuddy asked.

"Hey what about me? You don't care if I get hit?" House whined.

"Not particularly." Cuddy was quick to answer. "But I would appreciate it if the two of you could find someplace other than the hospital to make fools of yourselves." She said as she gave both of them a scowl.

"If things get out of hand I couldn't think of anyplace better." House said more to himself but glanced at Joaquin for backup.

Joaquin was quick to nod in agreement. He knew he needed to win House's favor if they were to work together with any hope of success. There was also Jesse to consider. It looked like House and Jesse were mending their bridges with or without his help and it was better to be part of the solution than part of the problem.

"Lisa, I can promise you there will be no more outbursts." Joaquin began. "At least none that I will start." He was quick to add.

Cuddy's fingers brushed against his shiny black hair as she smiled and then glared at House.

"Why don't you kiss it and make it all better." House grumbled after making a face at Cuddy's display of affection. Cuddy gave him one of "those" looks and waited.

House shrugged and shook his head. "I'm not making promises I can't keep. And what's all this about a board meeting?

Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

"_Remember when the days were long and rolled beneath a deep blue sky…" Don Henley_

Jacqueline's wrist watch alarm went off and it startled her out of her catnap. She turned it off and glanced at Wilson. He hadn't moved and Jacqueline smiled at the thought of him getting some well deserved rest.

She crept out of his office and down the hall to House's. No sign of him yet. Jacqueline thought it odd but knew better than to worry. House had been keeping long hours in the lab and hiding everywhere he could think of in between. Still, it was late.

Jacqueline leaned against the wall and thought it over. If she went looking for House and found him she risked nothing life threatening. But the dirty looks and lecture that followed weren't her cup of tea at this hour. Jacqueline was tired too. Keeping track of the men in her life had become a full time job. She sighed and went back to Wilson's office, wherever House was he would wander in for food and an attempt at conversation soon enough.

Jacqueline looked at her watch. She'd had a good nap and decided more reading was in order. Repositioning herself on the sofa she picked up the laptop and continued reading her Jimmy's account of the last seven weeks. Had it been that long?

Jacqueline checked the page count and scrolled ahead a bit to see how much story there was and found a sizeable amount of text for her reading pleasure. It didn't look technical and boring. It was simply his account of how things had gone down. She smiled and went back to her Jimmy's story.

The emergency board meeting was the first time I realized we were in trouble. Cuddy called the meeting and I cringed when she turned it over to Joaquin and he informed us of the situation.

Apparently there were other board meetings in other hospitals all over New England getting the same news. We managed to be one of the luckier ones if you can call it that. Joaquin and his family had a personal interest in this area and he wanted to remain close to home, or at least his home away from home. As long as Joaquin was here our hospital and its employees had access to the best of what would be available. If only we'd known.

I had this fleeting thought during his brief presentation that if it hadn't been for House's chance meeting with Jesse none of us would ever have met. Joaquin's family would be elsewhere. We would be just another insignificant spot on the map to monitor. We were fortunate, blessed.

It came with a price. Although Joaquin was optimistic that a vaccine could be found relatively soon there were fine points to consider. The best medicines we had wouldn't be enough to save everyone. Avian had a high kill rate and there were going to be other issues.

Joaquin painted a less than appealing picture with the experienced had of a master. He'd been there. He'd seen it before but only in third world nations and countries where human rights and liberties were not considered a "stumbling block." His words sent a chill through me. I knew he was right but it didn't matter. This was America. These things didn't happen here.

My mind raced as Joaquin continued outlining plans of action and what was possible, impossible and to be expected in a worst case scenario. I realized how much alike he and House were as I listened to his slanted take on how things might go and how little faith he had in the government's plan of action. He didn't expect it to work. He pointed an expert finger through a dozen loopholes in their plan and painted a bleak picture of what we could expect unless every precaution was taken and every attempt was made to curtail the spread of the virus at all costs.

Joaquin disagreed with the powers that be. It was obvious he had very little faith in anyone's abilities but his own and he didn't take kindly to taking orders from anyone. This was another genius who felt he should have a free rein. I knew this could only go badly.

There was precious little we could have done even if we wanted to. We weren't ahead of it yet. We were in a reactionary position and the best we could do was make preparations and hope for the best. Treatments were outlined with a list of the usual meds but Joaquin was less than optimistic that any of them would work once the flu had a foothold. We had to catch it quick and quarantine measures would have to be taken whether the patient liked it or not. The board took the news as well as could be expected and the grumbling began as soon as Joaquin asked if there were questions.

Most of them didn't like House and now they were faced with this similar being they had no control over. The questions were merely a formality. Joaquin used it as an opportunity to cement his point of view.

"You can't expect this to go over well." Someone muttered from the far end of the table.

Joaquin didn't hesitate. "I don't. You are about to experience a situation where your usual battery of options disappear. I suggest you get used to it and make sure your patients get used to it as well. Things are about to change in your cozy little New England existence, drastically."

The rest of the meeting stayed on that depressing route. There were no lights at the end of the tunnel and no happily ever after was mentioned. There were only outlines of plans no one wanted to think about and the promise that everything possible was being done.

When the meeting was over there was a mass exodus. Everyone went to their neutral corners to digest the news and deal with it in their own way. Only Cuddy and I remained, and of course Joaquin. While Cuddy and I sat exchanging the odd glance Joaquin paced and brooded before coming to rest in front of the window. He stared out into the cold November sky in silence.

"I think it's safe to say that went as well as can be expected." Cuddy said. Joaquin only nodded. They'll come around." Cuddy encouraged. "It was the shock."

"You don't have to make excuses, Lisa. I envisioned it going much as it did."

"It wasn't you. It was the news, that's all."

"I could care what anyone thinks about me. You should know this by now." Joaquin said never taking his gaze from the window. "I only care that we defeat this before it becomes anymore of a problem than it already is."

"Are there any promising leads?" Cuddy asked.

Joaquin nodded. "There were. And then this 'joining of forces' took place." He said idly running a finger down the slats of the blinds. "There are over a dozen batteries of scientists and almost as many countries working toward a solution. We will run tests and trials until," Joaquin's voice trailed off. "Perhaps it will change again." He sighed and glanced in our direction. "In the meanwhile there are things to be done and decisions to be made."

Joaquin eased himself into a chair across from us and our eyes met for a moment. He often sent a chill through me with those dark piercing eyes and stony glare and this time was no different, except perhaps the chill was a degree or two colder.

I had stayed after the meeting at Lisa's request to address some of these things Joaquin was referring to. I didn't want to be there. But given the circumstances I had to be there at least for moral support. I had no idea my presence was considered an act of volunteering.

"Do you really think it will come to this?" Cuddy asked.

"It may. And you'll want to make such decisions before you have to. Mistakes are made when one finds themselves in a panic situation."

"And we're not going to let that happen here and that is why I'll head the team myself and take this opportunity to ask Dr. Wilson if he would care to offer me his invaluable services? I think it would be the best choice" Cuddy gave me that look. There was only one answer.

I was taken aback and stammered a yes because it was my only option. Cuddy expected me to say yes. She needed me to be the third leg of this triage team as Joaquin had called it, the hospital hierarchy that would decide who would receive treatment if it ever came to that.

"And do you think Dr. House will agree?"

Cuddy didn't hesitate. "I'll see to it personally."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lisa? Are you sure you'll be able to go through with it?"

Cuddy nodded. "I'm in charge. It's my responsibility. I'm the only one who should have to live with that sort of decision and Wilson and House, they'll make sure they're the right decisions.

Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

"_Good-bye Mother Nature…never really wanted to say good-bye…" The Guess Who_

Cuddy and Wilson sat in silence in her office after Joaquin left. There was so much that needed saying but there were no words. They exchanged a few glances before Cuddy found her voice. "I'll be back." She sighed as she eased herself out of her office chair.

"Do you need back up?"

Cuddy hesitated at the offer but shook her head. "I'll deal with it."

"Mind if I watch?" Wilson said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Come on." She sighed, happy for the company but not wanting to let it show.

House was in his office with lost in his I tunes when Cuddy wandered in. Cuddy unplugged the ear buds and House spun around in his chair. He was ready to say something nasty but stopped when he saw the expression on her face. "Whatever he said, I didn't start it, Mom." House quipped, making a face. He watched Cuddy's expression. It didn't change. "Okay, what?"

"We need to talk." Cuddy said as House glanced past her. Wilson was lingering in the doorway.

"Is he your rooting section or blocking my path of escape?"

"A little of both I suppose." Wilson said, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned in the doorway.

House didn't like the mood emanating from either of them and his eyes fixed on Cuddy. "Let's try this again. What?" He asked.

"You know we had an emergency board meeting today."

"You're stating the obvious. Cut to the chase." House interrupted.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" Cuddy said leaning back in the chair. She took a deep breath and decided do as House asked. "We have to make preparations for a worst case scenario. There are going to be some drastic changes if we have an epidemic to deal with. One of those changes will be choosing how we treat our patients."

"Assembly line inoculations?" House joked. It didn't go over well and he thought best to can it from the look on Cuddy's face.

"If we had them it would be lovely. We don't. There are a lot of other things we may not have if the worst comes to bear. With this in mind one of the changes will be choosing who we treat."

There was silence. House digested the thought of it as he and Cuddy stared at one another across his desk. "Choosing." House echoed. He watched Cuddy nod slowly as Wilson fidgeted in the doorway. "And how are we going to explain that to our patients?" House asked. "Gee, sorry, we're not treating kidney stones today, come back on Thursday?"

"I wish we had that option." Cuddy said without hesitation. "This is no time for smart remarks House. All of them will come back to haunt us later."

"The smart remarks or the patients?" House asked.

"Both probably." Wilson said from the doorway.

House leaned back in his chair to consider where this conversation was going. "And if this is a board matter why are you in my office?"

"Because this isn't a board matter. It's a hospital matter. It's a matter of conscience. It's something we're going to have to live with…after." Cuddy hesitated. House's interruptions were throwing her off. "Hospital administration has to choose a triage team that will assess severity of condition in a crisis situation. There are some patients…" Cuddy couldn't find the words.

"We're going to have to turn people away in a worst case scenario." Wilson interrupted, trying to help. "Cuddy and I have decided to take on that burden to spare the rest of the staff…and we'd like to have you with us. It's a three person team. We're going to need someone…" Wilson was struggling. Cuddy was silent.

"You're going to need someone without a conscience?" House gave them both a look. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend? He's lacking one of those to a far greater extent--"

"House! This isn't the time for name calling and finger pointing. You know Joaquin has more important things to do right now."

"More important than playing God? I would have thought he'd argue for a spot on that team."

"House!"

"You two will sit there and wring your hands with guilt and remorse and who's going to get stuck with making the actual decisions? Who's going to have to live with this afterward?"

"It won't be like that!" Wilson said, jumping to Cuddy's defense.

"And what will it be like?" House countered, his anger rising. "Will we draw straws? Will we put names in a circle and play spin the bottle? This is a hospital! We don't decide who dies!"

"We will if it means saving as many as we can!" Cuddy yelled. She shook her head trying to regain her composure. She'd promised herself this wasn't going to turn into a shouting match. 

"House, you asked me to cut to the chase and you've done everything in your power to prevent that since we've started."

Their eyes locked. House knew there was no escaping the reality of it. Cuddy wasn't leaving and Wilson had never looked more pathetic. House leaned back in his chair and his eyes fixed on the whiteboard. Cuddy followed his gaze.

"If we're swamped with hundreds or at some point thousands of sick and dying flu patients we're not going to have time for that." Cuddy said quietly. "There won't be time for trying to figure out mysteries when the multitudes are dying. Cuddy's hand nervously went to her face as she rubbed her chin. "There won't be time for long drawn out cancer treatments. There won't be time for a lot of things." There was silence. "This keeps the three of us together."

House felt like the wind had been sucked out of him. He couldn't move, couldn't think. Wilson wandered in and pulled up another chair as he spoke. "Things could start bordering on the insane if the army steps in. Emergency teams already in place, high ranking administrative people and department heads would have less chance of being disrupted or moved if they have active parts to play in crisis control."

House glanced briefly at both of them before he found an interesting spot on the carpet. "The army?" He said more than asked.

"We talked about this some time back after Jesse's lecture. I told you then…"

"That was conjecture."

"It was already a plan in place and you knew it. It's become reality, House. It's a reality none of us like but it's very much at our doorstep. We have to start planning for the worst."

House's mind was racing as he sought an answer. He knew there was only one. Slowly he nodded his head. He glanced at the whiteboard. "This department?"

"The hospital's best diagnostic minds are here. Joaquin wants to do the research here. There's the opportunity for everyone to work on a cure and the best means of treatment while we're waiting for that cure. House, we need you, but not as the head of the diagnostic department if an epidemic hits. There won't be time for a diagnostic department. Lab time, our diagnostic equipment will be useless in a situation such as this. It will only be taking up space." Cuddy sighed. "Space we'll need for the afflicted."

House nodded again. "How long?"

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"How long do we have before all of this becomes reality?"

"Maybe we'll get lucky and it won't." Wilson said.

"Don't give me that crap! If it's being discussed on this level it's already a reality somewhere. He's not telling you everything. He's not telling you anything! At least not anything important." House said hauling himself to his feet. "I'm going to have a little chat with you Latin lothario…"

"He's already gone, House. He won't be back for several days."

"And who's doing all of this important research while Joaquin's out sightseeing?"

"House!" Wilson interrupted, trying to get him back into the conversation at hand. "You know how many research facilities and their employees are doing nothing else but working on this right now. Joaquin is our link to the epidemic. He's not the epidemic. Taking this out on him would be like all of your patients' families that were less than impressed with you from time to time. There's no one to argue with. There's no one to blame. None of the human race that you disdain is responsible. The human race isn't the enemy." Wilson sighed. "But it's going to become a hell of an obstacle as we try to gain ground. Can Cuddy and I count on you to…to help us?"

House turned away. He stared out the window as his mind raced for some other solution. But he knew better. They were backed into a corner. Every hospital, free clinic, and all of their employees were backed into a corner.

And Jesse was thousands of miles away. And it was better that way. It was safer. She would be safe. He'd have to call Jesse and talk to her. House thought about the situation as he hesitated to answer. Joaquin would be at the center of research in that area. They would be the first to find a cure if there was one. But they would also be on the front line of the battle. But if all else failed Joaquin would be the closest connection to Jesse. Her family was here. Joaquin may have pulled back from Canada and northern New England but he wouldn't leave Princeton with Jesse's family just a few miles away. Or would he insist they leave? The only way to stay on top of that situation was to stay as close to it as possible.

House felt himself nodding as he continued to stare out at that bleak fall sky. It was already snowing. It was going to be a long hard winter for all of them if this came to pass.

"Is that a yes?" Cuddy asked. Her voice was a whisper.

House wheeled around and stared at both of them. The fear was apparent in both sets of eyes that stared back. He had no choice. House nodded, cursing himself for agreeing to be a part of what he knew none of them would be able to live with when this came to pass.

Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

"_Just stare into space, and picture my face in your hands…" Elton John_

House sat lost in thought long after Cuddy and Wilson left his office. The implications of what they'd suggested were a frightening prospect even for House. There were no jokes about playing God this time. This was for real. It was a daunting prospect.

House checked the time. It was early evening in Egypt. His thoughts went to Jesse when he couldn't think about Cuddy's speech anymore. House half-smiled at the memory of it, it wasn't a speech. She and Wilson had trouble even speaking about the possibility of it let alone making any such decisions they'd hinted at. House knew who was going to get stuck with the final word on any such team if it ever came to that. It was insanity. It wouldn't happen, House told himself. It would never come to that.

His mind ran through a multitude of possibilities. What Joaquin hadn't told them was at the top of the list. What had he and the government managed to keep quiet in the north? Canada was the least of his worries but his curiosity overcame him. Getting online he checked for flu epidemics, flu outbreaks and a host of other searches through hospitals he was familiar with in the north. The hospitals were suspiciously quiet but there were some personal blogs and a few odds and ends that caught his eye.

Clicking on the lesser ramblings of "local experts" House expected to see the usual conjecture and hysterics. Instead he came up with websites that no longer existed and several 404 error messages. House raised an eyebrow. He tried several other searches which only confirmed the disturbing pattern. He thought about sending some e-mails to specialists he knew up north. His fingers drummed idly on his desk as he considered the prospect. If websites and blogs were being silenced was it possible that e-mails were being watched as well? House decided to wait. He'd make some phone calls when he got home…after he talked to Jesse.

House left for his apartment and was nearly home when his phone rang. It was Jesse. "Are we having a psychic moment? I was going to call you when I got home." House grinned as he spoke.

"Running late this evening?" Jesse asked.

"I'm almost home. See you online in a bit?"

There was a hesitation. "We can do that." Jesse's voice sounded unusually calm.

Maybe calm wasn't the right word, House thought. Joaquin popped into his head. "Jesse?"

"Yes, House?"

"I don't suppose you've heard from your brother lately?"

"I have."

House thought for a moment. "Maybe we can fill in the blanks for each other."

"Or compare versions?" Jesse tried not to sound too flippant.

"We can do that too. I'm pulling up in front of the apartment. I'll see you online."

"I'll be there, my warm lover."

Jesse appeared on the monitor as soon as House got settled in with a cold beer and turned on his computer. House paused and drank in the view a long with a swig of beer before getting down to business. Jesse smiled and lit a cigarette under his watchful gaze. She was reclining against the headboard of her bed with a myriad pillows behind her, looking as lovely as House could have ever imagined.

"The cigarette comes after." House joked.

"This one's for the pre-game warm-up!" Jesse cracked without missing a beat.

House smiled in spite of himself. Jesse could match him line for line and it kept him on his toes in every contest of wits, one of the many things he'd grown to enjoy having her around. But it was time to get down to business. Fun time came later; House thought as he downed some more beer and admired the view. She truly did look mesmerizing in red.

House shook 'later' from his thoughts. There were important matters to discuss. "Your brother stopped in today for a lengthy visit and stirred things up with his usual flair."

"He didn't put it quite that way but I've been ignoring his messages until I got bombarded with voice mails and texts today. House, is he telling the truth? Is the virus making its way down the coast?"

"So it would seem."

"I did some checking online." Jesse said.

"I hope you got farther than I did." House rolled his eyes. "I came up with a handful of 'websites of the disappeared' and 404 errors."

"Oh no…have you talked to any fellow physicians up north?"

"I will tomorrow."

"I'll send you some things I came across here. Of course the twins have family in Canada so they've been privy to quite a bit of interesting info."

House hesitated but thought it best to get it over with. "About your coming home…maybe we should rethink that." House watched the expression on Jesse's face change. House winced and reached for his beer wondering why he thought this would go over well.

"We? Don't be silly. My family's there. You're there. The kids I'm working with will want to be home…or as close to home as they can get if the borders are closed."

"Never mind all of that." House interrupted. "It's not safe. Or at least it may not be safe by the time you make it back here."

"In which case I may not be able to get back later." Jesse fired back. No, House, it's time…"

"No it isn't! It's time for you to stay put!" House argued without thinking it through. "It's time for you to start listening to what I tell you. I'm going to be busy enough if half of what Cuddy alluded to comes to pass and I can't be worrying about you…" House stopped to breathe and think for a second. He heard himself yelling. Oh no, he had to get this situation under control before it got way out of hand. "I want to know you're safe." House began again. "You're safe there." House tried in a calmer tone of voice. "I don't need any extraneous issues to worry about." House tried to explain.

"And I have no worries? I'm supposed to sit here and twiddle my thumbs I suppose until you and brother make sure Princeton is germ free for my safe return? House…."

"No! Jesse we're not going to argue about this." House insisted. He watched Jesse's arms fold across her chest in a huff and winced.

"No we're not. You're absolutely right about that!"

There was silence. They weren't going to argue about that. But they were arguing already. House took a deep breath and a long drink as Jesse crushed out her cigarette and lit another.

"Chain smoking?" House idly commented as he tried to gauge Jesse's level of miffed.

Jesse pouted a bit before answering. "You have that effect on me some times."

"No. You don't like being told what to do."

"Do you?"

House thought for a moment and shook his head. "We're too much alike."

"We are." Jesse sighed trying to calm her nerves.

"But the difference in this situation is one of us knows what's going on and how bad it can get. You can't 'weave any magic spells' to keep you safe. Being here won't keep your children safe. The only thing that will make it easier for everyone concerned is if you stay put. What did 

Joaquin have to say about your hair brained idea to come home?" House asked, regretting it the moment he said it. He saw her eyes flash, her temper flaring.

"Hair brained?"

"Jesse, I didn't mean…"

"You have the audacity to accuse me of not thinking something through and we were initially going to discuss Joaquin's motivations? You hated him with a passion last I remember. And now you want to know what he thinks is best for me? Do you ever stop to listen to yourself?"

"Do you? Stop the nonsense! This is probably the only point he and I could ever agree on…your safety. We're not going to argue about this!"

"We already are!" Jesse blurted out trying to squelch her tears.

"Stop it. Jesse…don't you dare start crying on me." House warned as he fought to get his own temper under control.

"I won't." Jesse huffed, wiping at her eyes and glaring at him. "I've cried a sea of tears for you already."

"Is that supposed to make me _feel bad_?" House snapped.

"It's supposed to make you _feel_! At the very least it's supposed to make you realize that other people feel even if you don't. The planet is not here for your personal gratification whenever you want to engage one of us for playtime!" Jesse snapped back.

There was only silence in response as Jesse's resolve withered under House's angry glare. "Does that mean I'm not getting laid tonight?" House commented without thinking. He watched Jesse struggle to keep from bursting into tears. House's heart sank. He'd expected a laugh or at least a smile. "Jesse…Jess, it was supposed to be funny." House made a face in the monitor and it only served to make Jesse feel more used and idiotic than she thought possible.

"You have a gifted mind and two equally gifted hands. _Serve yourself!_" Jesse said as she started to weep.

"Jesse, we're not going to do this." House cautioned.

"No…_we're_ not!" Jesse sniffed. "I don't know what you thought you needed me for in the first place other than to order me around. Call me when you want to _talk_. I'll be up." Jesse said before the monitor went dark.

She left House staring at a blank monitor as he mulled over what had just taken place. He made a face and spoke as if she was still there. Only one word came to mind. "Inspiration!" House said as he grinned before finishing his beer and going for another. He decided he'd wait a few 

minutes before getting his touchy temptress back online where she belonged. "I'll make her think I thought it over and feel bad." House said to his beer before cracking it open. "Time for round two." He snickered to himself, heading to the bathroom before getting back online.

Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

"_Live for each second without hesitating and never forget I'm your man." Elton John_

Jesse had gotten a good cry out of her system and was busy drying her eyes when she heard her cell phone signal a text message. She read it, huffed at the "care for a rematch" dare and tried to gather her composure.

House was toying with her and although Jesse loved the attention she wasn't enjoying the manner in which it was being conveyed. But there were issues to address, the biggest of which was not about them. Jesse took a short pause to regroup. Taking a deep breath and making certain she had the waterworks under control, Jesse replied to House's text and gritted her teeth in fear of what he was up to this time. Rematch indeed, she thought, shaking her head as she hit send.

House was wondering about the delay and was starting to worry that maybe he'd gone an inch too far. His cell phone signaled otherwise. As he read "see you in ten minutes" House smiled and decided to get a little more comfortable.

When Jesse finally appeared on screen she found House down to his t-shirt and boxers with yet another beer in hand. She rolled her eyes, disdain oozing from them as House cracked a smile and pretended everything was fine.

"And is our pissed off princess all better now?" House asked taking a swig of beer as he leaned back on the sofa with no small amount of nonchalance.

Jesse was not amused. "No she is not."

House gave her a quizzical once over. "You look better. You're not leaking anymore."

"Oh stop it you overgrown teenager." Jesse grumbled trying not to look amused.

"Jess, come on, relax. No need to ruin the whole evening because you got your turned up little nose out of joint over nothing."

"I will not be ordered about like common help. Nothing indeed!" Jesse pouted

"Alright, alright, I'll be good." House sighed; acting like it was the biggest imposition in the world. "If I can't have any fun I guess it's directly to the matter at hand. What was the gist of Joaquin's conversation?"

"We didn't talk long. He had appointments, but the overall take was that the virus had recombined with some distant viral cousin and both strains were making their way down the east coast. It doesn't sound very promising for the coming holidays and of course Joaquin managed to make it sound even more abysmal with all of his percentages and boring facts."

"Percentages and facts aren't necessarily boring to those of us that may soon be at the epicenter." House reminded.

"I know. I'm sorry." Jesse cooed. "But he tells me all of these things and you know I have no way of making sense of any of it."

"Care to impart any of it on me and see if I can decipher?"

Jesse gave him a look. "Like I could remember details about something like that?" House's blue eyes stared back at her waiting. Jesse suddenly felt incredibly inadequate. "I asked him to e-mail me so I could look at it and see if it made more sense reading than listening. I'll see if it's here yet."

"And why was it so important that he give you these facts and figures?" House asked.

"Because he was trying to talk me out of coming home the same as you are." Jesse sighed while checking her e-mail. "Here it is and….there it goes on its way to you now."

House smiled as Jesse's attentions turned back toward him. "And if he sends you any other pearls of wisdom?"

"They will make their way to your e-mail promptly my warm lover."Jesse smiled, looking quite proud of her accomplishment.

"Well, at least your brother and I can agree on something." House said idly as he went to his e-mail.

"We're not going to start this again."

"No, we're not. It's already settled."

Jesse opened her mouth to speak and stopped. There was no point in arguing and she knew it. House couldn't tell her no if it was a done deal. But there were things to do first and she knew it would be at least several weeks. There was time, she thought under her breath. House could yell all he wanted once she was home. Maybe some earplugs, Jesse thought and tried not to smile.

"What's so funny?" House asked as he looked up from the e-mail.

"Oh nothing." Jesse said regrouping as quickly as possible. She watched House raise an eyebrow and give her the once over. "Oh, don't' mind about me. I'll just sit here and wait while you tend to more important things." Jesse teased rolling her eyes and feigning innocence.

House made a face. "And that's exactly why you need to stay put. I can't be worrying and fussing and having these distractions if things get…serious." House said, scanning the e-mail with one eye while gauging Jesse with the other.

"Oh, I understand." Jesse sighed. "I have no life but to sit and wait for you to want a momentary occasional distraction…"

"Jesse…." House half growled, half sighed. "We had a helluva bombshell dropped on us today. Forgive me for trying to get a head start on things."

"I understand completely. So, what things will you require a head start on? Has brother asked for your help?" Jesse idly chattered away.

"Yes he has." House answered while continuing to read. "Research." House mumbled as his eyes scanned facts and figures that the board had probably gotten but wouldn't bother to pass along. He hoped Jesse wouldn't press but winced at her next innocent question.

"You'll still be able to do your diagnostic job, won't you?" Jesse caught the reaction. She stared, waiting for an answer or at least an explanation. "House?"

"I suppose I will. We'll have to wait and see how busy things get." House said, closing his e-mail. It didn't look promising. Jesse was staring. He wanted desperately to distract her before she cornered him with her unending questions and curiosity. "Why don't we forget about all this and relax. It's about bedtime for you isn't it?"

"It is, but I'm worried…House. I'm scared." Jesse said in a small timid voice. "Tell me it's not as bad as Joaquin says."

House stared at his frightened Jesse. She was so like a child at times like these. Unsure of what to say or do she would look to him for direction. There was nothing he could say or do to put her mind at ease, House thought as he forced a smile and hid behind another long drink. "It's not as bad as Joaquin says." House said without finishing the sentence. It was worse and he knew it.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"I'm saying it because I want to be done with this for the night and have my wicked way with you." House said giving her a lascivious grin.

"House!" Jesse pouted slapping her hands on the comforter.

"There's nothing to be done about it this evening. I need the rest of the information you said you gleaned from the net." House watched as Jesse started to fuss with her computer. "But not now! Stop! Never mind the e-mail or the websites or any of the rest of it." House said. His agitation was obvious. He watched Jesse's hands shrink back from the keys as her expression wilted before his eyes. "Jesse, I'm not angry with you." House tried in a softer tone. "I'm angry…about all of this. It's getting in the way of our evening."

"This may be a little more important than one evening." Jesse whispered.

"It may be in the future. But right now there's nothing to be done about it so it doesn't matter. I'll look at everything tomorrow and get back with you." House tried again in his most soothing tone of voice as she stared into him with those endearing brown eyes. "It's late, Jesse. There's nothing we can do about it now." Too late, House was thinking, but he wouldn't say it.

Jesse thought it over before nodding. "You're right, I suppose." She whispered.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. See how simple that was? Now let's forget about all of that and see if we can get you out of that negligee that's blocking my view."

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I like it. But I've seen you in it. Now I want to see you _out of it_. Come on, Jesse." House coaxed, turning her attentions away from everything that was upsetting her. "Pour yourself another glass of whatever it is you're having and then see if you can slip out of that for me." House waited and watched as Jesse took a drink and set her glass on the night stand. "There's a good girl. Now untie those ribbons on your shoulders and let me have a peek at the girls. I miss them." House said, his voice all but a whisper.

"You wouldn't miss them if I was there with you." Jesse said as her hand idly reached for one of the ties.

House sighed and held his tongue. Another outburst would not have the desired effect. "Nothing we can do about that tonight except what we're doing right now. Come on, Jesse. Strip for me."

Jesse forced a smile and did as he asked. Somehow it didn't feel right this evening. Something was wrong and she knew it. But the desire in House's eyes as the ribbons fell from her shoulders, the smile that played on his lips as her breasts slowly came in to view took all of that away.

The very sight of her brought House peace and so much more. Jesse sighed as her hands began their exhilarating journey over her body at his instruction. House was right. This was the most perfect thing to do with the remainder of their evening together.

Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

"_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, than here in my room dreaming about you and me." Selena_

"Why don't you get more comfortable and I will too." House said slipping out of the last of his clothes.

"I never thought you'd ask." Jesse cooed as she leaned back on the pillows at House's instruction and waited for the scenery to change. She emptied the last of her glass and poured another drink. "Ah, now that's decidedly more inspirational." Jesse teased as she flashed a wicked smile at the sight of her lover naked and waiting for her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." House smiled, raising his bottle to Jesse and taking a drink as she followed suit.

Jesse raised an eyebrow and took a chance. "Home?" Jesse asked. Gauging by House's reaction her attempt was ill-timed and unappreciated. But she had to try.

"We did that already. That topic isn't open for discussion anymore this evening." House announced flashing Jesse a look that said he meant business.

Jesse sighed and folded her arms neatly across her naked bosom. Her face turned away from him and her chin lifted ever so slightly in the air in her best pouting stance.

House rolled his eyes and winced. "You're blocking my view."

"You're blocking my travel plans." Jesse replied without a moment's hesitation.

"Is this your version of a Mexican stand off? Do you think hiding Pete and Repeat from me will win you any favors?" House challenged as he watched Jesse continue what was a feeble attempt at a power play in his eyes.

But there was a small snicker that escaped at his nicknames for the reward she was withholding from his view. So this might take a little longer than he'd planned House thought. It would make it all the more worthwhile when he coaxed his temperamental temptress into doing his bidding.

House had to admit, though only to himself, that the view was still enticing. How he wanted to be there in bed with Jesse and ease those graceful limbs from their resting place so he could take liberties with the treasure hidden beneath.

"You cannot order me around." Jesse announced after careful thought.

"Are we talking about sex or travel plans?"

"Stop being difficult. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Jesse insisted as she turned to look at him.

House seemed unmoved and less than amused. "I'm trying to get laid here. Who's being difficult?"

"House!" Jesse protested.

"Jesse…that's enough. No more of this idiotic carrying on tonight. We'll argue about this some other time."

"Idiotic?"

House bit his tongue. No need to press all the wrong buttons while trying to get to the right ones. "Even if I caved in to your obvious feminine charms during a temporary lapse of reason, you said yourself you're not able to pack at a moment's notice and fly home. It's idiotic to make this a point of negotiation when we should be…doing other things." House tried again. He watched the stance soften a little and continued soothing and smoothing the ruffled feathers. "Jesse. Jessica, sex is non-negotiable." House said in a teasing voice that garnered a hint of a smile.

"We're not negotiating about the sex." Jesse tried again.

"No but we're doing a fine job of letting negotiations get in the way of it." House grinned. "No fighting before bed?" He tried again. "Aren't you tired of crying yourself to sleep?" House continued as he watched Jesse nod a little. Small steps, House told himself. "We shouldn't go to bed angry." House said with his best sincere voice on, the one he always used when he was trying to get something out of Cuddy.

"No, we shouldn't." Jesse agreed after considerable thought.

"Have some more…is that champagne you're drinking tonight?"

"It is." Jesse said reaching for her glass and House smiled as the first hurdle cleared. There were two of his favorite things about Jesse uncovered for his viewing pleasure again. He watched Jesse take a healthy drink from her glass before giving him an unhappy look. "This doesn't mean this discussion's over." Jesse informed him wondering how he could take her seriously when she was naked and half drunk. But then so was he. Jesse grinned.

"You're smiling."

"I am." Jesse agreed.

"I'm wondering why." House said, trying to analyze out loud.

Jesse seized the opportunity to attempt a little distraction herself. She skillfully inched the covers down revealing more and more of her naked body to House and could barely contain her joy as she watched his expression change without hesitation. "Oh…I was just thinking." Jesse cooed as she continued to watch House's serious demanding façade melt before her eyes.

House cleared his throat. "About what?" His voice was barely audible as Jesse gracefully rose to her knees and struck a seductive pose that took House's breath away.

"About how much you want me." Jesse teased. "And how much you miss me. You miss the touch of my fingers." Jesse's hands caressed her breasts for what seemed an eternity before sliding seductively lower. "You miss the feel of my body lying next to you." She cooed as her hands roamed lazily over her luscious curves. "You miss my lips on yours. You miss my lips exploring your body on the way to that wonderful erection that only your hands can pleasure in my unfortunate absence." Jesse cooed. She hesitated, drinking in the sight of her now silent and mesmerized audience.

Her demanding, exotic house pet had been reduced to a gawking school boy in a matter of minutes. "It's such a pity only your hand can bring the relief you seek because my lips aren't there to wrap themselves around my lonely toy. You can only imagine the memory of my tongue, my silken caresses sliding up and down your shaft." Jesse whispered as her hands wandered lower. "Imagine." Jesse whispered. "Remember the feel of my hands, my warm wet lips, _mi querida_, as I would kiss and tease you without mercy. Remember the sweet agony as my tongue would circle and flick and torture you to ecstasy." Jesse whispered, watching House's every move.

Jesse continued her soft whisperings as she writhed seductively before him. She smiled knowing it was only a matter of moments before she sent him over the edge. House's head leaned back on the sofa but he never took his eyes from the seductress in front of him.

His hand was a poor substitute indeed, but oh what inspiration Jesse provided. Jesse watched and cooed and whispered in her native tongue until House was putty in her delicate hands. "Oh…House…" She whispered. "Take me, my warm lover…"

"Jesse…" One word escaped his lips as House went over the edge with Jesse a scant moment behind.

There was silence after their shared moment of ecstasy. Neither wanted to lose the moment. But soon enough Jesse eased herself back toward her multitude of pillows and House had regained his composure enough that his heart no longer felt like it was trying to escape his chest.

"All better now?" Jesse smiled, casually reaching for her glass and a refill.

"Getting there." House sighed, shaking his head. "Jesse, you're amazing." House half grinned as he took in the lovely view before him.

"I hope you remember that on each and every one of those long cold winter nights without me in your bed." Jesse smiled wickedly as she lifted her glass to him.

Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

"_You don't own me. I'm not just one of your many toys…" Lesley Gore_

House lay in his bed later that night thinking about everything that had happened that day. Jesse had done much to ease his stress level but the reasons for his stress were still very much there. His mind wouldn't shut down as it raced to make reason of all the facts he'd been able to get his hands on thus far.

It didn't look promising. It looked downright scary. And Jesse was pushing _all_ the buttons for his blessing to come home. House stared at the ceiling grimacing at the thought of it and missing her terribly at the same time.

Oh how he missed the feel of her naked body next to him in bed at night. And he missed sifting through all of that hair to find her in the dark at odd hours. He missed the scent of her, the sound of her breathing next to him in the night. House closed his eyes and tried to push the thought of Jesse from his mind but it was futile. He _missed_ her. Jesse had gotten to him in way House had never thought possible and she was so far under his skin that there was no hope of removal.

But he couldn't have Jesse back in Princeton with the possibility of an epidemic at their door. And he couldn't have Jesse anywhere near him if things came to pass as Cuddy predicted and this triage team came into being. Deciding who lived and died…House covered his eyes with his forearm as the thought of it only served to depress him further. No, it wouldn't happen. It couldn't possibly get that bad although everything seemed to point in that direction.

Jesse was having trouble sleeping as well. The champagne and attentions of her over eager lover had done little to soothe her nerves. Jesse's feathers were still decidedly ruffled. Her "witchy sense" was sounding the alarm. She gave up on sleep after tossing and turning for over an hour and hauled herself upright as she thought about lighting some candles and incense for a closer look on another level.

After staring into the darkness for a bit Jesse dismissed the idea. This wasn't an ethereal issue. This was as real as it was scary and Jesse needed some straightforward information. She plopped back on her pillows as she grabbed her cell phone and hit the speed dial for Ian.

"Queenie." The very sound of his voice brought Jesse some overdue peace of mind.

"Ian, I'm sorry to be calling so late."

"It's late where you are, Queenie. What's on your mind?" Ian encouraged.

"I'm hearing some news from Joaquin…and I've talked to House. Ian, what's going on in words I can understand?" Jesse pleaded. She heard a sigh and what the thought was the sound of a glass filling.

"I'm settling in with a drink. Maybe you should do the same."

Several drinks and an hour's conversation later Jesse had said good-bye to her friend and was finishing the last of her glass. Her eyes scanned the elegant suite as if she was searching for something, anything that might be of use to her. There was nothing of course. No answers or solutions were to be found anywhere within the four walls that surrounded her.

House had blown her off. He'd ignored her questions and fears and pushed his own interests to the top of the roster. Jesse lit a cigarette as she mulled the evening over in her mind. Of course he had needs, but why did they always have to come _first_? And after their interlude was over there hadn't been any time for Jesse's meager questions.

But they weren't meager. And her fears weren't unfounded. Ian had cleared up a lot. At least Ian would listen. And Ian would answer. Jesse sighed and caught her cigarette ash just in time. Jesse shook her head and chastised herself for obsessing.

House had reasons for everything he did. If he'd taken the time to tell Jesse everything they'd probably still be on the phone and it would have killed the mood for anything else. But it was important to her. Jesse rolled her eyes. This would drive her mad if she continued to dwell on it anymore this evening.

Jesse fluffed her pillows and plopped down on them. Her eyes narrowed as House popped into her thoughts once more. There were going to be some changes in protocol in the coming days, Jesse decided. Phone sex, cyber sex, and House's many other needs and demands had a time and place and it wasn't always at the top of the list all of the time. If he could press for the smallest of details of her day then why couldn't she at least ask for the basics? Surely they could discuss this like adults? Yeah…right, a little voice in Jesse's head answered for her.

Jesse huffed into her pillow and closed her eyes. She was exhausted from the information overload and stressing over her needy greedy lover. She could do precious little to save the world but maybe being less of a doormat and more of an equal might be a good start at saving her relationship. House wasn't taking her seriously. It wasn't the best time to press the issue but with everything else going on perhaps House wouldn't want to waste his time arguing. That hopeful thought was the last of the evening as Jesse drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Jesse started her day over coffee, a light breakfast, and phone calls to her children. Jacqueline had very little new information and most of it was bad. Jack was holding down the fort with the twins although Joaquin had tied up a lot of their free time as well. There were new employees and most of them were Jesse's students. The routine there was as normal as Jack could keep it until the situation teetered one way or the other. He was waiting.

Jesse was disappointed to hear that her children feared for her safety and preferred she remain abroad. Everyone seemed to agree with House but everyone was right there in the middle of it. 

"But we have work to do here and you'd be bored. You wander when you get bored and trouble finds you every time." Jack argued.

Jesse couldn't argue with his reasoning. She sipped her coffee and pouted till late morning as she tinkered with e-mails and puttered with data entries from the dig site. It was mid day when her instant messenger dinged and "Lily's Pad" showed itself on the tool bar.

""I'm NOT checking up on you." appeared in the window.

"No, of course not." Jesse replied.

"Doing anything I shouldn't know about? Want company?"

"You're terrible, Lily." Jesse teased.

"That's what your brother loves about me. So are we happily entrenched in the dunes or ready for a change of scenery?"

Jesse sighed and sniffed back a tear. "Oh, Lily, I want to go home!"

"Well, this is the real world my dear. No clicking your heels together three times and all that garbage. I haven't been instructed to invite you, you know."

Jesse laughed. "No, of course you haven't"

"It isn't like I wouldn't invite you anyhow."

"I want to go home."

"This was your home between fights and separations for quite some time. It'll always be your home as long as I'm here, Jess. And it sounds to me like the only one who'd have time for you is Jack the way things are going. Come to the Emerald Isle where we can sit in a hot tub and drink champagne all night, sit on the terrace and drink good whiskey all day and wait for them to want us when they're done saving the world." Lily waited. There was no response. "Europe's a short hop from here. Have some fun with your wicked friend." Lily coaxed.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Are you worried for him?"

"Always. I never drank like this until your brother started parking his shoes under my bed."

"But it's getting serious."

"All the more reason for us to join forces. They did, didn't they? We can sit in the hot tub and worry together." Lily couldn't help herself and had to add more. "What's the old joke about thirteen witches in a hot tub? A self-cleaning coven?"

"Oh stop!" Jesse typed as she giggled. It was the first she'd laughed in quite some time.

"Let our knights in shining armor play superhero and we'll lock ourselves away in the castle till they come and fetch us." Lily tried again. "I know you miss me."

Jesse stared at the messenger window. Lily was right. And Ireland was a lot closer to the eastern seaboard. The wheels were turning in spite of what everyone had said. "It'll be awhile. There are loose ends to tie up before we close up shop here for the duration."

"Understandable. But you need a destination…and a crime partner. Home away from home is good enough for now?" Lily asked.

"It is." Jesse decided as she typed. Perhaps this was the beginning of taking charge of things, Jesse thought. An unplanned destination and a crime partner to plot with indeed! And oh, how their men would worry with the two of them all alone in Lily's great big mansion with nothing to do. It served House right, Jesse thought as she and Lily finalized plans. He didn't have time to listen to her anyhow.

Lily could listen to her all day, and as for House? Well, House could nudge her for his precious cyber sex whenever he found time in his busy schedule. And if he didn't want to talk then she wouldn't be a bother to him. _But you'll miss me soon enough._

Jesse smiled at the thought of it. Indeed he would.

Chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

"_If only you believe like I believe baby, like I believe, we'd get by…" Jefferson Starship_

Jacqueline caught a shadow out the corner of her eye while skimming Wilson's sketchy guesses about one part of the story she knew too well. Mama went to Ireland and Papa House was relieved for about two minutes.

She watched the shadow limp along the wall and started to ease the computer from her lap. Jacqueline stopped as she recalled the latest edict about "swooping down on him" before he had a chance to settle in.

But these days House's idea of settling in was several shots of whiskey. The shots were turning in to doubles and his behavior was becoming erratic. Jacqueline was never sure who was going to greet her when she brought supper, Papa House or Dr. Hyde.

The past two weeks she'd considered leaving House's food on the desk and scurrying to the safety of Jimmy's office but she wasn't sure he would eat. She'd promised Jesse she would keep an eye on him. And House knew it. And he was being an arse about it as only House could be.

It was never "caring for" or "looking after" in his eyes. It was "spying on" and "keeping tabs" and a host of other less than polite terms he'd used to try and drive Jacqueline from his sight. But Jacqueline remained vigilant, keeping a watchful eye over Jimmy's best friend and Mama's one true love. She scanned the few pages about House and Jesse's second blow up while giving House some private time.

She shook her head as she read Wilson's version of the ensuing break up. Jesse went to Ireland and hitched up with her girlfriend and according to House he was kicked to the curb without so much as a backward glance. But everyone knew better.

House had expected Jesse to be at his beck and call. Jesse was still working on the wealth of information and artifacts they'd uncovered in Egypt as well as plans for a school that Lily had her heart set on. She was keeping busy to keep from going mad and House seized the moment to throw a monumental temper tantrum.

With Lily by her side Jesse found her backbone with no small urging from her friend. Jesse stood her ground. House threw fit after monumental fit and Jesse stopped answering the phone. The epidemic was bearing down on Princeton as all of this transpired and it was bad timing as much as bad behavior that had driven the wedge between them.

Wilson thought House was looking for an excuse to unload Jesse from his ever growing burdens. Jacqueline knew it was her mother that was the only thing keeping House sane as everything around them began to border on insanity. If only they could get on the same page…and stay there.

House missed her terribly. Jacqueline peeked in on House from time to time and found him asleep at his desk or in the recliner. He spent a lot of what little free time he had monitoring her mother's travels and watching the DVD from the first day they met. He'd put the music on his I POD and listened to the sound of her voice constantly.

Jacqueline's heart broke at the thought of how much House truly did miss Jesse. Those blue eyes seemed somehow empty now without the sight of Jesse to refresh them. And they'd seen so much after things took a turn for the worse.

House was exhausted, that's all. Everyone was exhausted. House's lashing out at Jesse was merely because she was where he wanted her to be and he wasn't there with her. But House would never admit it. And he didn't have to, Jacqueline thought as she slid the laptop onto the sofa. Picking up the covered tray she steeled herself for her nightly entrance and walked toward House's office.

She stood in the doorway sensing the mood as she watched House leafing through file after file on his desk. She was about to clear her throat when House peered at her over his glasses.

"Meal on wheels time?" House asked. Jacqueline nodded and managed a smile. "Over there." House motioned toward the microwave. "I'll get to it later.

"How much later?"

"I'd say about twenty or so files from now." House answered fanning through the folders in front of him.

Jacqueline sighed and rolled her eyes. "We have this same discussion every night."

"That's because I have the same pile of crap waiting for me every night when I get here." House said. He stared at the pile in front of him before a moment. "I knew this is how it would end up. Jimmy's tucked in for the night. Cuddy's fawning over your uncle in some secluded hiding place I haven't found yet. And I have these." House suddenly took the pile and dropped tossed them in the wastebasket. "Maybe if I ignore them too they'll all go away?"

"Papa…"

House raised an eyebrow. "How many times have I asked you to stop calling me that?"

"We've both lost count." Jacqueline said as she braved the office threshold and put the tray in the microwave. "I'll just heat this up for you."

"I said leave it."

"I will leave it." Jacqueline said ignoring the anger in his voice. "I will leave it in the microwave all nice and warmed up for you."

"Don't you have a boyfriend next door?" House said motioning for her to go.

"I do." Jacqueline said as she started the microwave. "He's sound asleep."

"Well why don't you wake him up and torture _him_?"

"That would be mean. He's had a rough day."

"And I haven't? It doesn't seem to bother you when you torture me. In fact, I think you enjoy it." House accused as Jacqueline merely shook her head and laughed at him.

"Bringing you a hot meal and making sure you eat it is _not_ torture. Whine all you want, yell all you want." Jacqueline dared. "I'm immune." Jacqueline said as she stood, arms folded across her chest as she waited for the microwave to ding.

House glared at her, this vision of Jesse, this reminder that wouldn't go away. It pained him to look at Jacqueline more often than not. "You're too much like your mother." House said almost to himself.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jacqueline said as the microwave finally signaled a hot meal was about to occur.

House watched as Jacqueline fussed over the meal a bit before placing it in front of him. He closed his eyes recalling their dinners at the bar. Jacqueline plopped down in the chair across from him and caught the sad expression before he opened his eyes and glanced at the exquisite steak in front of him.

"Papa House." Jacqueline whispered. "Eat."

"Going to stay and make sure I clean my plate?"

Jacqueline nodded.

"Report back to mommy whether or not I'm being a good boy?"

Jacqueline sighed and shook her head. "Stop fussing and eat. You've been so tired the last few days. I brought all of your favorite foods this time, at least the ones that are good for you." Jacqueline coaxed.

House nodded and gingerly picked up the silverware. "Well, if it's the only way to get rid of you." He huffed, taking a small bite.

Jacqueline breathed an inward sigh of relief as House started working on his supper in earnest. But he ate in silence. He seemed to have less and less to say these days. And Jacqueline watched and gauged the scene in front of her as she chattered away aimlessly about minor topics. It seemed like House didn't have much of an appetite this evening. She wondered if he was feeling okay.

Chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

"_She is dancing away from you now. She was just a wish." Stevie Nicks_

You look more tired than usual. Is everything okay?" Jacqueline tried in that musical tone so reminiscent of her mother's voice.

House gave her a dirty look as he picked at his steak. "The army has us quarantined. This is no longer a hospital, it's a morgue and I get to decide the batting order because my friend and my boss are cowards. Everything's peachy." He grumbled and growled as he ate not bothering to look up from his meal.

Jacqueline winced and nodded in resignation. At times like these she wished desperately for her mother's skill at artful dialogue. House did his best to shut her down at every turn and it was getting decidedly more frustrating with each passing day.

House skillfully managed to keep the conversation to a minimum in spite of Jacqueline's attempts at conversation. Unlike her uncle, Jacqueline hadn't learned to push buttons to get desired results and she was at the mercy of what few conversational bones House would toss her way.

House shooed her out the door soon enough when the food was gone. Settled in for the night on Wilson's sofa, Jacqueline's attentions turned toward the reading material on the laptop.

Picking up where she'd left off was difficult. Even the tone in Wilson's writing changed with the account of Jesse's departure from Egypt. Maybe she would just skim over this part or skip it altogether, Jacqueline thought as her eyelids grew heavy. Or perhaps it was time for sleep. Jacqueline's eyes fluttered closed as she scanned the first few lines.

The recollection at Wilson's words sent her to a fitful dream-filled sleep laced with the memory of House's temper and her mother's as well. Jesse didn't know how to finish anywhere but first place no matter how high the stakes and this chapter in her life had been no exception.

Wilson's writing was as elegant and insightful as it was painful to read…and remember…

_There is no such thing as a "little misunderstanding" when it comes to House. When wires get crossed or mistakes are made it's never his fault and someone is going to pay._

This episode in our self-proclaimed king and leader's life was no exception. House didn't want Jesse in harm's way but he didn't want her free to roam the width and breadth of Europe with Lily leading the way either. If only he'd thought of that before he gave the okay for his prized "possession" to return to Ireland. No doubt House thought Jesse would go to Lily's and remain quietly within the confines of her friend's estate until instructed by her lord and master to go elsewhere.

Some of us could look at this scenario and laugh. Cuddy and I were chuckling at all manner of possibilities. It was only funny till the imagined became reality. On top of everything else that was taking shape around us I suppose we saw it as comic relief but House didn't see it that way the morning he burst into Cuddy's office.

Looking back on it I suppose Cuddy and I could have been a tad more supportive and understanding. But it was House. And it was his fault Jesse was half a world away in the first place. And…_it was House! How could we resist?_

Cuddy was focused on a file on her desk when House burst through the office door. Her eyes were the only thing that moved, lifting from the object of her attentions to gauge the level of neediness oozing from her uninvited guest. She raised an eyebrow and closed the folder. "House." She smiled, leaning back in her chair.

"Dr. Cuddy." House grinned one of his mocking grins and turned his gaze to Wilson. "Am I interrupting anything important?"

"We were going over some of our budget issues for the coming year. I'm sure this pales in comparison to your immediate wants and need however. How may we help you?"

House eyed her with considerable disdain. "You're not near as much fun since you've been screwing Satan." He smiled as he watched Cuddy fidget in her chair for a moment while she regrouped and decided to keep going before she got her verbal footing. "I guess he has that effect on all his women." House ignored Wilson's furrowed brow and kept going. "Well, your pecking order in the harem is of no concern to me but if you're about done with the boy wonder I'd like to borrow him."

Cuddy glared an adamant no.

"House, can't this wait till lunch?" I asked. House was undeterred. I could tell he was also highly agitated about something. But he'd been highly agitated about everything since Jesse's absence and it was getting old.

"It's going to have to wait till lunch. We're busy." Cuddy snapped. "Whatever earth shattering issues you're having _this time_ I'm sure they can be best dealt with over a Ruben and some chips."

"Are you going to sit there and let her boss you around like that?" House fumed. His cane thumped idly on the carpet like an impatient parent tapping their foot.

I tried to suppress a laugh but a chuckle managed to escape. "House, Cuddy _is_ the boss. I'll come to your office as soon as we're finished." I offered, doing my best to placate our temperamental intruder. It didn't work.

House could see he was getting nowhere and as quickly as he'd stormed in he was gone. How were we to know that in the short time we were leaving him unattended that House was only going to cause more havoc…on a "global" scale?

We had more important things to think about, Cuddy and I. There were budgets we were pretending we could adhere to. There were a host of other things to focus on that meant we didn't have to think about what was bearing down on us from the north.

Looking back on it now, maybe we should have spent some time focusing on the people around us that we cared about. In our defense, I continue to remind myself how difficult House made it to care sometimes. It was just another moment of "House neediness" in a long list of many. And House had proven time and time again he was impervious to everything around him.

But House wasn't feeling too impervious when he burst into Cuddy's office that day. Neither of us knew that he and Jesse had already been arguing about her plans to go to Europe with Lily. House was worried for her far more than he cared to admit. The master of control had lost his control over Jesse. Jesse had been in back in familiar territory with Lily for less than a few days when Lily suggested a weekend trip to Europe to help cheer and rejuvenate her stressed out friend.

House had forbidden Jesse's excursion at the first hint of it. It was the same as telling both of them they couldn't go. House should have known better. Two single women on their own at the beginning of the holiday season in Europe; of course they were going to stay home at House's request rather than go shopping, go to the opera, the ballet or any of a dozen or so other options within reach of their playful greedy little fingers.

House said no. In his eyes that was that. It didn't matter that Jesse hadn't agreed to any such thing and Lily was throwing a fit in the background when House had given his edict and hung up. It was duly noted and filed…apparently in the cool Irish air on the way out the door and to the airport.

Apparently House had called Jesse shortly before he stormed into the office that day. Jesse wasn't a liar. She certainly had no intention of lying to House. She loved him. She wanted him to understand but there was no getting through to him. She had disobeyed a direct order. She and Lily were on the jet and on their way. House blew up. There were tears and hysterics but no backing down. There was safety in numbers and with Lily by her side Jesse wasn't about to cave. But when Jesse started to waver a little it was Lily that put an end to this round of the battle. "There's no more of a ring on her finger than there is a promise on your lips, Dr. House. When you can treat her as an equal you may speak to her again. But _never_ treat Queenie as property. Not in my presence!"

Chapter 20


End file.
